


Law x Nami (The Never Ending True Love)

by Lawxnami99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawxnami99/pseuds/Lawxnami99
Summary: Nami has been in love with Luffy for so long. When she had mustered up all the courage to tell him, she and the others get separated. What will happen when the scary Marine catches her? And how will the mysterious sexy cold hearted Law-san help her? We will find out later in the story :). Heavy sexual content, gore, torture,rape Ect.)Discretion is advised, read till your own comfort and such. Don't read if your triggered easily, this is just a non-canon story so don't hate the characters. Enjoy! Oh AND NOT MY CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO ODA





	1. Chapter 1

Law x Nami (The never Ending True Love)~

The waves were crashing, roaring, smashing against the Thousand Sunny. The ship rocked uncontrollably, the 4 Devil Fruit Eaters forced to stay inside, watching Sanji prepare their meals. It was raining hard, like there was no tomorrow, Thunder clapped in the Sky, the clouds darker than Normal. Plasma Lightning suddenly clashing in the Blackened Sky. The blue head Cyborg who wore a floral shirt, of course with his bikini bottoms, steered the Ship towards a North Western Direction

"AOW! Nami what's the name of the Island that we're heading too? I hope it's SSSUUUPER!" Franky shouted in a deep accent, his own excitement showing.

The orange haired curvalicious navigator who wore a black crop top, along with blue capris that hugged her waist and legs, her long hair in a ponytail, she had on a pair of golden ringed earrings that had diamonds embedded in them. Spoke with a huge grin "We are heading to a Dream Island, the log pose is Wobbling like crazy! Our Captain will be ecstatic, he wont believe it!" She was excited herself, her tone laced in honor, thinking her only Straw Hat sexy Captain will be happy about.

The navigator rushed into the kitchen, eyeing her beloved Captain who was down in the dumps, she blushed at the sight. Her heart fluttered, noticing how cute he looked and acted "Luufffyyyy~~ we are going to an Island. It's one that you mayyy likee~ I know you'll be happy about it~!" she had enchanting smile, her voice sounding adorable.

Luffy perked up, with a ear to ear smile "Really?! Where are we going Nami?! Is it a cool Island?" Luffy questioning in a excited tone, the air reeked with adventure.

The navigator watched Luffy get up on his feet. Rushing as he walked, only to take a look beside her "The Island is called Dream Land, we will land in 3 Days sadly. We can stop at a Nearby Island and Stock up on what we need, before we get there. How does that sound Captain~?" The Straw Hat Captain looked at her, frowning a little bit.

Walking back to the chair he had sat on, earning a sigh from Nami, she was building the courage too tell him her feelings there. Luffy whined "Aww I guess.. There Isn't much that we can do so sure! But first, SANJII! MESHI! MESHI!" Sanji looked back at him in anger.

"Luffy shut up, I'm cooking already! Its almost done, but here's a snack to keep you from eating the food raw." the cook threw him 3 Apples, and a Banana.

The archaeologist dressed in a purple crop top, its straps wrapping around her neck, and a light brownish beige type colored skirt tied on her waist, revealing her thigh and legs, who is sitting across from the Skeletal male said "Nami-san is the storm calming down anytime soon? I want to go too the Library. I need to look up at something, and read a few more books…" she had a graceful tone.

"Not Anytime soon, but I can give you my Raincoat Robin!" Nami spoke with confidence, hoping It'll cover her. She walks over too Robin's side, taking her raincoat off, and wraps it around Robin. As soon as Robin had it, she walked out of the Kitchen.

"Naaamii~ I want the rain to stop~, I'm sick of being in here alreaddyyy~." Luffy had such a bored tone, Nami frowned at the male. Feeling sorry for him, knowing she's unable too do anything.

Sanji had finished making the octopus meals. Having the dishes laid out on the table, the Captain dug in. He was saving his in the Oven so Luffy wouldn't eat it. He decided to take Robin's food to her in a Bento Box, not wanting the food too get cold. Nami thought about if she should tell Luffy right away about her feelings, hoping he would reciprocate hers back, then there was a violent shake on the Sunny, Sanji ran inside "Luffy! You wont believe what's going on, but there's at least 4 fleets with 3 Vice Admirals we're surrounded!" Sanji said in panic. Relaying the message to the Captain, running back out to finish his opponent without wasting time.

Luffy almost choked "EEEHHH!? Really this gots to be fun!" he had a smirk on his face, Nami felt so unsettled watching a eager Luffy burst out the Kitchen.

Not liking the change of things, something very bad was going too happen. Wishing she knew what made the navy surround them, it was as if they ran into a trap. She ran out the kitchen to see Zoro and Sanji battling a tough battle with the Vice Admirals and Marines. The Vice Admirals looked about Garp's level, they were not be taken lightly, Franky was getting the Coop De Burst ready. Having the Reindeer go and pack the Cola chamber.

When a man walked onto the Sunny called Sky Marshall, who made a name for himself just by sending people off to different Islands with just 4 kicks. He was humoring Sanji, toying with him until he finally got serious. Kicking him with his Haki Clad leg mixing Moon Walk with it, sending the cook flying off the Ship, Luffy's face dropped into a serious look of rage.

He charged at the Vice Admiral, hitting his chest with a Haki claded arm "AAARRRHHHHH! You bastards! What the hell did you do with san-" Luffy was stopped by the Vice Admiral before he could finish his sentence, he was sent in the air with the same kicks that made Sanji disappear.

Nami's face twisted in horror, she couldn't move thinking what too do, Robin came out to see the ruckus. Only to see Sanji & Luffy missing "Nami! What's going on?!" she asked, fearing something is going bad was going too happen. Nami looked up at Robin, her face pale, the amber'd eyes widening and dropping color "L-Luffy and Sanji got sent in the air, I don't know where bu-" Nami felt dizzy, blackness covering her vision.

Zoro watched her get knocked out by the Vice Admiral, unable to stop him while he held off the Marines. Nami was dragged off by her hair, getting handcuffed by the Marines, rage and panic swelled within him there was nothing he could do, Nami was captured. Robin felt the same panic things were not so peachy.

Franky got the Coup De Burst set and charging up "1! 2! 3! ROBIN BROOK EVERYONE HANG ON! WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT! I'M SURE NAMI WILL FIND A WAY TO GET BACK WITH US! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANYMORE OF US!." He gave out the order, his own adrenaline hammered in his body.

Everybody was feeling anxious, and anxiety hoping he's right. Zoro felt so angry he couldn't do anything, feeling like he lost protecting his Nakama as they flew in the Sky. Chopper was crying along with Brook, they finally reached a Island hoping too find out a plan, or something to get them all reunited again.

It was Night Time, Nami woke up seeing the Guards trying too give her food, but she didn't want any. The one Cruel Guard shoved the plate into her face "EAT! You low-life bitch." he said in a nasty tone.

Making her more angry "NO! I don't want to eat your disgusting food. You worthless, disgusting Marine!" Nami sneered, thinking 'Why should I eat there food, they might want too poison me. I'm a pirate after all.' she felt a stinging pain on her head, yet again. Blackness again clouding her vision, she tried fighting the hit that's making her blackout. Unable too because they continued until she was Knocked out cold.

Night time ending, with the Morning Sun rising in the West shining in her cell, it was as brightly as ever making her skin shine. Feeling the cold cuffs, and cold cell floor, she woke up panic swelling inside her, seeing she's still in the same cell relief hitting her. The navigator had thought she'd be in impel down already. She looked around, noticing there's another person in there with her, another pirate knowing he probably got captured last night.

Since there was no one when she came in, he looked very familiar to her, then it clicked, his hair red. She knew all too well, seeing him in the News Papers 'Eustass Kid what the hell is he doing here, agh! another troublesome rescue' the thought came across her mind, Nami seen the Guards gone hoping they're not coming back, just yet. Getting her hair pin from the back of her hair, ready to unlock the nasty cold cuffs. Just when the boat shook violently, sending her flying back into the wall, hitting her head hard, she groaned in pain "Uggh my head!" the red head next too her woke up in a grumpy mood.

"Stupid punks! Waking me up in the early Morning so annoying!" Eustass Kid looked up beside him, hearing the rustling chains near him "Oh well look who finally woke up. Cat Burglar Nami so what brought you here?" he said in a huff.

Smirking like an idiot "Eeehh!? Your leaving already!" seeing her take off the cuffs. Forgetting why she was called 'Cat Burglar' he watched her closely.

Nami Ignored him, taking off her shackles, turning his way with a mischievous grin 'Hehehe I'm lucky, I'll buy time with him making a ruckus on the boat. Just to get a small boat and I'll leave.' she thought impatiently as she started too pick his cuffs and shackles, getting them off without a word to the male.

Kid got up thanking her, while he grabbed her throat "Are you planning on leaving me here! Huh?!" he said in a accusing tone, mixed with anger.

"N-No ah (gasp) please let me go! I was planning on taking you with me, If you even cared to ask in a kind way! I can't breathe let go!" panicking trying to get his hands off.

His thoughts worked 'I'll make her steal a boat, while I go start an uproar and get away. I'll dump her in the ocean before she decides too betray me.' He let her go, she gasped walking over to the Barred Door, as she started undoing the lock on the cell Door Kid was listening to the feet stomping on the floor above them.

She threw the Door open, hurrying to her Clima-tact and Kid's weapons. Throwing his weapons into his hands "Let's hurry before anything gets worse and out of hand!" Eustass got annoyed with the demand she gave him, snarling at the woman "Don't tell me what to do women, Tch. Troublesome bitch." Nami ignored the retort he made.

They went out to see that there was already trouble on the ship, the Marines fighting too capture a few pirates. She decided to hurry and find a boat, telling Kid she will take 5 Mins or less, to buy her enough time too find one. She went through all types of parts of the ship, only finding weapons in each room, they all reeked of Gunpowder. The navigator figured they should be out at the top on the side of the ship, already out the door, running too grab the boats that laid on the side.

Lowering a small boat on to the ocean, while in mid action Kid was shocked too see her already leaving. He hurried to her side "Bitch you were trying to leave me weren't you!? I'm going too throw you off as soon as I get a chance!" he said in anger, Nami glowered at him "Stop being stupid get on already! And stop calling me a bitch you bastard!" she mocked back in a angered tone. While Kid jumped on the boat, she continued too lower it by herself, but as fast as she could without dropping him in the ocean.

Nami shrieked noticing the snipers already on their side, shooting missing the boat. She got hit on her arm and leg, panic and anxiety swarmed in her, Eustass was flabbergasted as she jumped onto the boat, he thought she would have gotten grazed. However not all Marines were reckless with shooting, he got much more angrier not even expecting anything would happen to her.

Nami who was in searing pain grabbed his knife from his chest, already cutting the ropes "Hold on Kid trust me!" she assured him with a pained voice, he growled "Shut up! Hurry the hell up already, I can't keep holding them off! My power needs too be saved. I run on Stamina as well!" the words he spat out, was all to well surprising. She nodded quickly in understanding, groaning as the pain grew Nami felt his arm circle her waist. Repelling the bullets back towards the Marines that shot at the boat.

She got the boat set free, they plopped hard onto the ocean water, Nami used her Gust Sword to kick the boat into a further distance so they can get on course. Using it a second time too catch the wind pointing in the East West Direction "Your bleeding so much Nami you need medical help." he said in a scowl with bitterness in his voice, not liking the worry he felt.

"Since when did you start caring baaakaa~ I don't need your stupid sympa- agh" she winced in pain, she felt dizzy as she swayed side to side trying too catch her balance, Nami was a lot paler. The blood she was losing made the color drain from her body, Kid spotted a small box Logo saying (First Aid Kit), hurrying as he got some bandages out, he started wrapping her arm.

Eustass continued with pulling her capris off, ripping his shirt off tying it tightly above her thigh "Shut up don't say anything anymore, I'm just helping with your wounds only to stop the bleeding.." he said in a annoyed, worried tone "That will be 500 million berries for pulling my pants off." she had a cocky slight smile, her pained voice raspy.

Nami fell into a deep slumber, fearing she won't wake up.

Kid slapped her too stay awake "There is an Island near by Stay awake or wake up dammit!" he tried his best to stop her, but failed.

They were Drifting in the middle of no where... No such Island was close by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)

I Officially Finished Editing this, Took Me half the day. Sorry! My Stupid Chrome Book Don't Allow me too have "FREE SPEECH" So I get corrected, I obviously don't know how to shut it down.

(now on with the story heehee ^-^)/ oh yeah .. mild language :)

Out at sea Kid felt entirely alone, that is with a dead body unable too tell if she was alive. Also not knowing where he's heading, he tried looking at the log pose on her arm but to no avail, failed, not knowing what it meant, then Nami started to wake up. Gasping for air "A-Am I dead… Ahh what are you staring at you creep?! Stop staring at me! If you would, you almost scared the shit out of me!" she said in startled tone.

Wincing in pain noticing her leg and arm patched, bleeding lesser, her stomach rumbled. She felt her hunger kicking her stomach all over the place. Kid was a little startled because she woke up in such a way that would scare anyone else if they weren't aware of the person next too them, he grumbled "Tch. Bitch shut up! Please your so loud and annoying.. Anyways check too see if an island is nearby, I'm ready too separate with you for good because your dead weight. Heh" the male had never felt so irritated as much as he was then.

Knowing him Nami had too control herself, of course he's DANGEROUS. He would throw her tiny ass in the ocean with no hesitation, she checked her log pose, sighing, anger in control to it's finest "An Island should be in reach about 10 miles from here… So where you seriously going to ditch me as soon as you got the boat?" She had too ask she wasn't comfortable with him.

The Air became thick, she felt tense trying too come up with something to talk about as she stared at her arm. Observing Kid who wasn't answering her, she turned too look at the red chicken haired pirate. Nami Face palmed herself, finding him in deep sleep "I guess, of course he would be tired watching and keeping an eye on me. It would tire anybody" The Navigator spoke softly to herself, she sighed, again feeling utterly bored.

Not giving a second thought of using her Clima-tact too boost the boat, she hurried, anxiousness crept inside her. She anticipated on reaching the Island soon, she felt a strong wind coming from the West.

The Island came into view, she wanted too let him know "Hey! Eustass wake up! There's the Island the Log Pose is pointing too. If you give me so much of a grumpy scowl I'll beat you up! Show some gratitude" Kid didn't budge.

It aggravated the Navigator, she started thinking 'If I rile this guy up.. I don't know what he will do too me, Aghh he's bad news.. I got it! I'll smack his chicken head up' Nami had a huge devilish smile. She wasn't going too give it any more of a thought. The Navigator pulled her arm back, swinging it at the sleeping man, her palm almost hitting Kid's face before it could give him a good strike he grabbed her hand. A big smirk appeared on his face, he was a bit stunned.

"Nami are you crazy? I heard you already idiot. My Observation Haki is on, since I'm around you I have too be extra cautious.. I won't have you beating me up like a rag doll as you please, I'm not your Captain.. Anyways I see the Island so let me rest before reaching it. By the way if we get lucky I'm going to have a doctor look at your Injuries" his tone indifferent tone made the Navigator mumble under her breath. He sighed with an obvious malicious aura, Kid closed his eyes, letting go of the woman's hand.

Nami thought in exasperation 'You jerk! Why would I need your concern and help for? I'll disappear when we land, you damn redheaded punk!' Nami lost all of her patience. She got her Clima-tact to give the boat a kick, they hit the sand hard by the speed from the wind gust sword, knocking Kid off his comfortable position. It deeply angered him, however she hit the sand face first as she rolled Nami hit a rock. The impact was a hard one, it met the back of her head she groaned loudly in her throat at the pain, as the impact jolted shocks of throbbing pain too her arm and leg.

Kid jumped up in anger sharp teeth "What the fuck were you thinking?! You moronic bitch I'll kill you. You disturbed my peace and now my sleep?! That's twice in a row! I'll show you who's the boss in a sec-" he cut off his words when Nami stood up, dusting herself off.

Getting a good glimpse of her wounds, yet bleeding again. The feeling of guilt hammered in his chest, He lifted a hand to his chest clutching it, as the guilt took hold of him and it squeezed his chest 'Dammit! I never felt this way! Why should I NOW!' he felt the vexation at its finest. The red headed Captain started growling under his breath, mumbling, as he walked over to her. Picking the orange haired Navigator up, but Nami protested, trying her best too hide the pain she felt in her Bullet wounds "Let me go! Hey! I'm okay! I can walk on my own I'm fine.. Please I can't breathe.." she passed out as the pain intensified. Kid adjusted the Navigator, as he had her on his shoulder.

He ran into the Town, catching a glimpse of her, as the slightly sweet metallic smell grew, she had passed out. He was wondering why she stopped talking, that was until he smell the blood. Kid had shifted her, switching the positions from what she was into, carrying her in a bridal style way, the man panicked much more now. Knowing a girl with strong will can't beat a Bullet wound pain, she was getting a lot worse.

He eyed the Town it had Signs in different colors, blinking, like they were in some strip club. The structure of the buildings much larger than they appeared on the inside, pretty much deceiving the eye. The windows had been open for a while, the air had a pleasant smell as if it had been there since the morning. The Towns people let out the smell of booze and foods, the sweets mixing with them, the smell in the air had strengthen as he got deeper in the Town. It made his stomach growl. The Town flooded with people in bliss, they were having delighting fun, the people danced. Grinning with excitement, the mugs of beer in their hands they swayed as the people danced. They were celebrating as if some type of victory had occurred, a lot of children danced in circles with their friends, shouting at their dogs that were jumping in on the fun. The music blasted all over, some would think they're partying for no reason, but in reality that's how they were everyday life. Having fun like there's no tomorrow. But the people all noticed the pair, they all stopped and looked at Eustass, their faces dropping in shock "E-Eustass Kiddd!? What are you doing here you vermin!? And why is the Straw Hat's Navigator with you?!" they questioned him. Expecting Kid to answer the questions, instead he gave them a dirty look, as he brushed them off, moving forward.

The man ran towards the place that had 'Doctor' flickering with dull colors, plain white and blue.

He barged in like it was his favorite Restaurant, he started yelling "Is there a doctor anywhere?! Please I need someone too have a look at this wounded lady! I have no time to waste! She's wounded badly!" his tone alarmed, a doctor came running out with a bed in work mode.

"Hurry lay her down! Come with me I'll need you there in case she wakes up freaking out. We'll need to examine and see what we can do in the meantime, just be there to give her comfort for now." his tone filled with confidence.

Kid bit back a disgusting remark, He knew all too well how ugly he would have sounded. So Kid did what he was told without protesting or arguing. As they went towards a Room with all kinds of Medical Instruments with tons of Medicine,Bandages and Gauzes. He grabbed Nami's hand, it made him grimace, the man himself was filled with aggravation. Eustass wanted too crawl into a hole, unable to believe what he was doing, after all he is a Pirate, he never listened too anyone. The man took off her pants, getting a Kid blushing, he looked away in embarrassment. The he felt Nami squeezing his hand, the grip was something only a man could do.

He had turned too look at her, he seen the man already injecting her with anesthetics. The Doctor grabbed his tools working on taking the bullets out of her, he took his time, after he was done he started cleaning her wounds. Bandaging her thigh and arm, stitching them up with sutures. Kid was in pain feeling Nami squeeze his hands like they're oranges, his mouth opened letting out a groan as he crouched to her side, nursing his hand 'I'll pay you back bitch. Just you wait' was all that he had running in his head. When he watched Nami stir awake, she looked at him with a deadly glare as he nursed his hand like a little bitch. Then it took her a moment to look at her hand. She squeezed it one more time much harder before letting go.

She was startled when she seen the old man "AHH!" she screamed fast, the she quickly relaxed as she seen him already grabbing a cup of water & handing it too her, the Navigator sat up. Taking a drink, she let out a huge laugh when her eyes laid on Kid's face, the poor man had it scrunched up in pain "Why do you look like you just got kicked in the balls Eustass?" she asked in a innocent tone. Nami had a saccharine smile, she earned a scowl from the redheaded Pirate.

Kid grunted "You squeezed my hand too death, damn you woman. You better say thank you, otherwise your stupid wounds would have never gotten patched up. You conniving witch! Luck's on your side" he shouted in disdain, the male was super upset with the way he was being treated. The woman could have been a lot more nicer, he did save her ass from almost bleeding too death.

The doctor laughed "Well you guys seem so lively hah, I'll be heading out you can leave whenever. If you want, no worries I haven't had a patient all day. If you guys are hungry you can head towards the Restaurants if you like" the old feeble man walked, humming as he walked out without a care in the world.

Nami glanced over to kid who had such a raunchy attitude "I'm hungry you coming or not? I'm not going to waste anymore time with you. I need a bath and change of cloths, you're more than welcome too stay and cry about your hand. Hmph" she looked away and held her chin up high, not daring to spare another glance at him as she crawled out the bed.

The redheaded Captain was feeling like he got smacked in the face with her words, she was becoming a ungrateful bitch "You little witch! I'm going to teach you a lesson when I get a chance!" his eyes beaming with anger, Nami didn't care about the shitty words that came out of his mouth. She almost fell when she stood up from the bed, however Kid caught her, picking the woman up into his arms again.

Nami protested, she bit his neck, unintentionally making him feel sensations he wish he wouldn't have felt at that specific moment.

"You let me go right now! I can walk perfectly fine. You don't have to keep babying me you creeppp! " she remarked loudly, hoping that nothing doesn't get too out of hand.

Kid was getting impatient now, he felt the urged too yell at her. Albeit realizing she won't listen, he brushed her off with a snort of amusement, not having any patience for her, the Captain threw the Navigator on his shoulder. Giving her ass a smack, Her face went bloodshot red, she was incredibly embarrassed "T-That will be 300,000,000 Berries.. Y-You b-b-bastard!" she yelled in frustration.

She started thinking viciously 'Watch when I'm able too move properly you pervert! I'll beat you up like there is no Tomorrow' her eyes glowered at the male in front of her.

However Kid went into a clothing Shop to grab her some perverted clothing, seeing how she dressed back in Sabaody Archipelago. The man had a sick smirk, as he continued on carrying her, He gently asked for her size. Making sure he grabbed some revealing clothes that would fit her perfectly. His smirk turned into a devilish smile, as he payed for them along with his clothes he picked out, the Captain earned a discomforting glance from the lady behind the cashier register. Then he asked the woman if there's a shower anywhere they can use in the store, not expecting that there would be any in the store.

The lady nicely says "I live here your more than welcome too use mine, It's a pretty big restroom I'll take you there." she was being as helpful as she could, hoping the disgust in her face was hidden.

She guided Kid towards her Restroom, They climbed a long spiral Staircase. It made his legs tired since he had the Navigator slung over his shoulder, when they reached a painted pink Door they walked in, It smelt like flowers. The walls had the very same pink color as the Door did, the carpet felt soft and fuzzy. The pictures on the walls of her child and husband looking so happy, Kid had recognized them, he was recalling the time he had rushed through the Town, the pair were dancing along with a group of different people. He slowly admired the pair, it was a coincidence that the husband is a Gentleman and a very loyal one. There was Vases full of pink Lily's, the antiques sat beside them on a stand, the house is small but it had been nicely decorated. Surely filled with love, the room itself was a perfect one for the couple.

When they reached another Door the color of light blue that had hand prints painted on it in all kinds of colors 'I guess, that's where her son put his hands on with paint, well ain't that super adorable' Kid thought in admiration, surprisingly.

The lady rushed out before Nami could reject the offer too the shower, but she failed in such a epic way.

"Kid you bastard! You know what? Let me shower by myself.. I can do it, I know I can! So please get out" tears fell out like a waterfall her pride being crushed, with her dignity thrown out the Door.

Kid snickered to himself, composing himself with a sigh "Ohhh Nami you will regret biting me.. Also for your stupid squeezing earlier I will show you hell woman. I told you I'll teach you a lesson, I'm not playing games anymore I will show you a good time" his eyes filled with mirth, the wrath of the beast was finally being unleashed. He had the most devilish smile, a red aura appeared around him.

The Captain 'Hehehe'd' the whole time as he undressed and multitasking while he undressed Nami, he took off her bandages, who's arm was limp from the numbing medicine. He turned the water on in the Tub putting her body inside, she had the look despaired look, as if she was going to die going on an adventure with Luffy. However Kid jumped in, scrubbing her back and neck, he slowly moved too her chest making sure he had groped her plumped breast's.

While he continued teasing Nami, having lewd thoughts form inside her mind. The Navigator wished inside that her Captain was the one too do those thing's to her instead of Kid.

Kid stopped teasing her she felt relieved, but it surely wasn't going to last long, he started scrubbing her head, having her relax under his touch. And leaving her aching inside her vagina, the woman cursed herself for feeling turned on by the disgusting male.

"You filthy pervert.. You owe me money, you better stop before you get more money added on your debt. If you think you can keep touching me as you please, honestly you can't keep touching me however you want. I didn't spend years taking care of my skin and babying it for you, just so you know this body is for someone else. Now take your disgusting hands off of me" She demanded calmly, however it didn't make things better it made them worse. The male bit on her neck and sucked on it, she gasped at the feeling, unable too breathe from the pleasure she felt, Nami's face turned red the pleasure had strengthen the feeling inside her. She did not like it, he pulled back with a smirk.

The male scrubbed the rest of her body, as soon as he finished he drained the tub sitting Nami on the brim of the Tub, turning the shower head on. He made sure she was watching, he started laughing in a twisted way as he washed his body. He didn't miss his dick, she looked away with her face red, the provocative male was taking his joke way too far. As he continued to laugh, he seen the way she blushed it turned him on, he wanted too see more of her side, the freaky side, but he wasn't going too get it and if he did he would be lucky.

When he finished, he grabbed her roughly his eyes turning into something Nami became afraid of. He was getting real serious "No! What the hell do you think your doing?! Leave my precious body alone! I'll kill you. You sick bastard I'll kill you" she threatened, her face filled with torment. The Navigator's frustration grew each passing moment, the color of red shading her cheeks, she was incredibly embarrassed.

Kid had pinned her body against the shower wall, ignoring all her threats, she was completely useless "You have a nice body, I wonder why your Captain hasn't gotten anything from you. He's missing out, I guess I'd admit I'm lucky, but nah. You can keep saying those thing's, but your body is telling me something different." he paused too lick her hard nipple, as he slid a finger on the lips of her pussy, pulling back to see the expression Nami had. He rubbed them in front of her, she gasped. Embarrassment & shame filled her core.

He continued in a alluring voice "And it's soo soft and pretty, I just can't help but feel so alive touching it. You're making my life harder than it already it is." he gave a light lick on her neck, keeping Nami from talking. Kid kissed her all over, making her feel hot, the tingling sensations sending shocks of pleasure through out her body. He kept torturing her, later he moved his hands to her pussy, slipping in a finger inside her, she moaned feeling the strong sensations of her insides being played with. It made her moan more, the more he got out of her, the more he enjoyed the look on her face, he slipped 2 fingers in. Fingering her intensely, putting a boob in his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple. Making her more tense and turned on, he felt her pulsing on his fingers. The navigator let out a strong moan, Kid stared at her, his sex throbbed.

He took out his fingers and let her suffer for a few minutes, as he went back too occupy her area, the male went down on her "Kid! W-What are you doing? You better not go any further! You owe me 600,000,000 Berries more you pervert!" she yelled in agitation, feeling her words were betraying her.

He smirked "Calm down and relax, when you stop calling me names. And stop being mean then, I'll decide on whether too stop. I will make you feel a lot more better" his seductive tone was not working on her. The woman wished she could pummel him and give him some pretty bruises.

She felt him putting his tongue on it, swirling the wet flesh in circles, having her go crazy, her face redder than a Apple. Nami felt like she was going to pass out before she could get out the restroom, her breathing came out as gasps. He dove in licking up and down at the base of her pussy, tasting her hot juices as he entered his tongue inside her, twirling it intensely. He had pulled his tongue out before he could make her cum, the male made an audible sucking sound. The Navigator felt so hot, her immensely wet pussy throbbed, she couldn't breath anymore. Nami was losing her sanity little by little, he used his finger to make her feel the pleasure strengthen.

Her back arched, she couldn't control the sound coming out. The Navigator wanted too plead for more, not knowing what to do. She finally gave in and she begged "I'M SORRY KID I WON'T EVER HURT YOU AGAIN! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I FEEL LIKE MY VAGINA IS GOING TO BURST INTO FLAMES! I'LL BE MORE NICER NOW STOP TEASING ME ITS STARTING TOO HURT!" she said in a impatient tone in between gasps. As he stopped when she was on the verge of cumming, she groaned in anger, wishing she never had to deal with this, he positioned his tip at the entrance of her vagina thrusting it in. Having her feel the tingling burning sensation of her vagina being stretched, it made her wetter.

She thought the feeling of disgrace sprouted within her heart 'I'll never talk or forgive this bastard! I saved myself for Luffy and I can't even collect my thoughts too even think about him anymore. So much happened way to fast for me too comprehend anymore, I really want to go back with the others on the Sunny. And fast even begging this stupid bastard too stop was pointless' she started losing herself feeling, the numbness left her arm, she wrapped both of her arms around Kid's neck shocking him.

He knew he had fucked up right then and there 'Dammit I'm in deep trouble!' Nami felt Kid thrusting faster, she tightened her walls on purpose. However the feeling like she was about to pee grew, she had an orgasm unintentionally, but that didn't stop Kid. He kept thrusting inside her, way past her orgasm, she couldn't keep up with him anymore, but he groaned loudly as the walls tightened more. He made her eyes roll back, she was unable to breathe Nami had choked on her breaths, she felt another orgasm. The Navigator's legs shook uncontrollably, he gushed his sperm inside her, making Nami scream his name when she felt another orgasm.

Kid felt his friend fall limp when he pulled out, he met an enraged Nami. She scowled in disgust, her hand met the side of his face leaving a huge red mark on his face "You bastard! I'll never forgive you ugh!" The tone filled with resentment, the Navigator turned on the water frantically washing herself again. She got out, albeit Kid gave her a hard smack on the ass, she tried to punch him but he had caught her fist.

The Navigator glowered at him, she growled "Uaagghh!" Nami grabbed her clothes. Putting them on, taking a good look at what Kid got for her, she had steam shooting out her ears. She shrieked at the very short skirt she had on along with a thong and shirt that only covered her nipples, Eustass laughed harder than he ever did before. He sworn he heard a train whistle when Nami left the room with her face red with anger and steam shooting out her ears.

Nami went too get new clothes noticing she had the Vivre Card that she needed too get to the man she needed help from.

Noticing the lady had a huge blush

She payed for the clothes she picked out and headed to get food and was planning her leave.

(xD lol sorry guys this is hilarious i can't stop laughing)  
I'm really embarrassed to write such lewd crap.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to make a quick comment, my 10 yr old sister actually helped me with the dream island idea so I will get to that Island probably after chapter 20. :) And she helped me with a few ideas with the fight I had meant to put that in the first chapter, but I didn't want to make it long. Well enjoy!

Just got done editing this. Now Fully Enjoy this!:)

Nami went toward's the changing room pissed more than ever, changing out of her clothes into some grey shorts with a white tank top, underneath she wore a white bikini that had another strap hugging her chest and torso, just outside her shorts was a couple straps from her bikini bottom poking out in bows. The Navigator was in deep thought, thinking about how was Luffy doing traveling on his own, if he was alright, if he found the others, worry struck her hard as her thunder struck her opponent's. She was missing her dear Captain sulking silently in her own mind, just as she was finding something to eat Nami relaxed herself, spotting a Curry Shop down next too the Harbor, hoping Kid took his time. So in that way she would sail out all by herself, peacefully that is. She was so eager as she ran inside the Shop, of course ordering 3 plates of Chicken Curry, she sat down on the table in the middle of the tables that were laid out, organized, taking in the scenery noticing how adorable the shop was designed.

Vases filled with beautiful Tulips, Red Roses along with Lavender Flowers with little stuffed Bears hugging the vases. Pictures on the walls of all kinds of scenes in the New World.

A small petite Waitress snapped her out of her thoughts, taking down her meal and after she brought out her Water along with the Booze, Nami saw the Waitress take a seat across her with her face propped on her hand as her elbow sat on the Table.

"Isn't it beautiful Nami-chan?" she said in a expectant happy voice, as if this woman was waiting for the Navigator to arrive on the Island.

Nami had a chill run up her spine "Sorry, but who are you? And how do you know my name? Not too be rude." she asked, her own curiosity nagging at her.

The Waitress smiled, chuckling a bit at the way Nami had worded it. The Navigator forgot her name and face is plastered all over towns on paper, and of course the people the Straw Hats saved spoke the truth of the crew. Yet not wanting the ugly Government talk trash about the people and also to wake up the people who have been deceived, and brainwashed.

"I heard so much about you girl, every person you guys help talk about you Straw Hats. How good you guys truly are." she's said enchantingly, Nami was shocked hearing that, it also makes her want to cry, she missed everyone especially Luffy.

The Shop's Chef called for the Waitress, sending her 4 plates towards Nami's Table with extra Sake and other Boozes, the Waitress gracefully says "It's on the house Nami, enjoy all the Food and Booze, oh just a little secret.." She leaned in Nami's space. Gently moving her hair away from her ear, softly speaking in a whisper "we have a boat waiting for you with Food and lot's of Supplies that you will need. The owner of this Shop got it ready for you, she was so happy that you showed up of course she is a big Fan of yours. The only thing that, ahh she just didn't like Eustass carrying you since he's a shitty Pirate."

She saw Nami's cute face burst with relief and happiness, her tears falling down when she ate the curry, smiling at the oranged hair Navigator.

"Y-Yummm.. This Food and these people made my life so much easier on this crazy Island!" Nami exclaimed in joy, she was so happy to hear this new's. Of course she started hurrying to finish eating and drinking what was served on the Table for her. Just so she can leave ASAP, Nami has never been so impatient then this moment, this only moment to get away from the man who stole away her pride, the only moment she can get the opportunity to finally go and search. Search for the only help she was going to get out there in that rough Sea, her only ally.

She finished her meal in 20 minutes, trying her hardest to ignore the stomach ache she had caused, Nami was downing everything like a glutton, a glutton who hasn't had any Food for days. The Navigator swore to herself that she was acting like Luffy as she downed everything, but deep down she thanked him for teaching her that there isn't much time when you eat slowly and you need to get too somewhere you need to be.

The Navigator hugged the Ladies out of gratitude, thanking them so much she was already out of character, the Manager grabbed her wrist before she could turn to leave the Island "Hold it Missy, Aren't you missing something? Your going too need it to buy food and to get you where you're heading." she spoke with a confident tone, holding a large pouch with money in it.

Nami took it with out hesitation with her Berrie eyes, not even able to refrain from holding it in any longer "Thank you so mucchh!", already dashing out the Store.

She had spotted Kid 3 Shops Down, he's probably looking for her to guide him back towards his crew. But no way in hell Nami was going to do that, she had better things and more problems to worry about, of course she would be afraid because a Vice Admiral and bunch of Navy soldiers were after her. And after her crew, yes, there was no time for her to be wasting, especially with a no good Pirate like Kid who was willing to throw her in the Ocean with no remorse what-so-ever.

The orange haired Navigator did her best to sneakily run down towards the Harbor, deeply drowning in her own bliss with tears falling out of her eyes as she ran with a smug smile on her face, reaching the Boat just when she got close by she bumped straight into Eustass Kid's chest. Making Nami almost fall when he wrapped an arm around her waist "Where do you think yo-" Kid stopped in mid-sentence when he felt Nami kick his balls, yes extremely hard.

She ran like the wind, steadily untying the boat from the dock as fast as she could. Pushing it to get a head start, she readied her Gust Sword seeing Kid had already reached the Boat jumping on with a wicked sick smile, "Haha, yet you thought about leaving me on that Island with that shitty fucking Boat. Did you think that would've gotten me anywhere? Plus I'm not letting you leave until we find my crew Nami. We already made a deal on it bitch, don't start backing out on your word" he said coldly, his menacing snarky tone was bone chilling, she then knew Kid was not playing around. Little did she know that she just put herself into a hell of a predicament.

Nami used her gust sword in defeat her head was cramming in stress and anger. Using it just to give her boat a kick start far away, already heading towards the Vivre card's direction. She was upset more than anything 'That was your decision not mine, you continued to enforce it on me I didn't make any promises and it isn't my obligation to listen too you. You're nothing too me and you aren't my Captain, I will continue on this path for my own benefit, I will find my own savior' she thought quietly, in her own tormented bitterness.

"I don't care, first I need to get where I need too go you're not my Captain you shitty chicken head. So we will find your crew once I've reached my destination." she had stated it in her signature disgusted tone.

Eustass's face got dark, only showing his angry, nasty scowl. He grabbed her throat squeezing intensely, but it wasn't tight enough to crush her vocals "What did I say Nami? We need to get too my crew first before you go off doing what you like. Did you forget you're in debt with me? So repay it by helping me find my crew. If you think you can Navigate without repaying your debt your mistaken little cat, with me around I'll make it hell for you." he growled, his teeth clenched shut as he spoke the words in a low growl as he possibly could.

Nami's legs flailed around as she gasped for air, unable to breath she was in a pinch all over again "O-O-Okaaayy let go (gasp) of me!" pleading for his mercy in a shameful way. She was incredibly embarrassed, he was destroying every hope she had.

Eustass finally let go of her with a grimace.

The Navigator gathered her breath, she was truly disgusted with the way Kid had treated her 'This guy!? He really isn't joking he is a monster how could a man touch or treat a woman like this? I mean every guy has fallen for my charms and my looks... But I won't get anywhere with him hanging me by the throat, he is to smart I can't fool him, otherwise, I might get drowned next. I need to play my cards right' she thought as she spoke out trying her best not to irritate the Red head.

"Where do you think they'll be at anyways? Your making me do the impossible Eustass."

A News Coo Bird flew by, dropping a News paper in front of them.

Nami picked it up, she looked at it for a moment, having Kid glance in the front page "Ahem, I think I got an idea where we should go. It's not far from this Island little cat." she turned the paper around. The Navigator was flabbergasted, thinking 'How the hell can they be 4 Island's away from here? And it's in the same direction where he's at! I need to make it before the morning.. Or else I'll be stuck with this bastard' She threw the Newspaper at Kid's face hard, using her Clima-Tact again, she told him to ready himself as she used Gust Sword 4 times in a row. Getting a very strong wind coming her way.

It started getting dark outside, she went inside the little Shack the Boat had, laying on the bed full of exhaustion as she was arguing with Kid half the day and using her Gust sword on the Ocean. She started thinking what to do when she reunites with Luffy.  
She blushed as she thought about if she should pull him away and kiss him inside her room, or if she should hug and cling onto Luffy. Or jump onto him with bliss.

Lost in her thoughts, The Navigator sighed, wishing she can see his innocent face again, see that cute smile she adored so much.

Eustass barged in, pulling her out of her thoughts and mood, he grabbed her face, smashing his lips against her's too quench his desirable lust he had. Nami bit his lip this time she smacked him harder than she had did last time. But then she had realized he's acting much weirder and a lot more lustful, fearing him because of his change of behavior. She tried to put a bunch of space between them, only failing, giving the Shack was just to small for her. He grabbed her by her hair, Kid smacked her on her face. Hard enough so he could leave a bruise on her face, he tore off her clothes and bikini right along with them.

Nami was angered by that. Her favorite clothing she picked out from that Island was torn into pieces, she tried too kick him away, but he caught her leg, pulling her towards him as he was taking his pants off, he was content on getting his way. The Navigator cursed herself, forgetting in that moment that Kid himself had Observation Haki.

"Eustass! Stop! Please your really scaring m-" he shut her up by putting his hand on her mouth forcefully.

He started sucking on her neck and chest leaving her with hickey's that were disgustingly dark, and huge. Kid lead the big ones down all the way too her pelvis. Leaving more hickey's on her inner thighs as he was content on marking his territory, he finally started to eat her out. Making sure she loosened up so it doesn't hurt him while sliding in, Eustass teased her aggressively making Nami moan. Yet again she was cursing herself for getting turned on, however, she wasn't enjoying it she was in despair, Nami had saved herself and softened her skin specifically for Luffy. And yet here she is stuck in the moment, unable to do anything as Kid took full control of her body, over powering her strength. She was petrified 'I never knew I'm so weak compared to a man who isn't even using Haki to hold me down! Is this how it's always been?'

Nami wished upon the stars that he'd get off of her, she wanted to bite herself so badly.

He went back up to grab her boob, teasing it, making her feel the extreme pleasure from before. He got her perfectly just the way he wanted, the Red head was adjusting himself on top of her already at her entrance. Teasing her, then he roughly thrusted inside of her, making her arch her back knowing it was all in vain she still tried to push him off of her. Nami was losing all her strength.

She was feeling weak with the pleasure, she started gripping his shirt when he thrusted fast and every movement he made had the Navigator gasping for air. Unable to think straight as he violated her all she thought about was how angry Eustass looked, hoping he'd stop before she passed out. Because she wasn't going to leave if he didn't stop. Nami was waiting for the very moment for him to drop his guard down. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted too hurry and get to him as soon as possible, being on the Ship for another day with Kid would make her sick. Finally she bit on her very own tongue. Chasing the vile pleasure away with the slight sweet metallic taste of her own blood.

Eustass kept going at it for another 2 hours. Getting his fill of the sexy Straw Hats Navigator. What a thrill it would be to brag about her body and talk about how nice and tight she is. Nothing more than wanting to get his own taste of her. He wasn't going as hard as to open her wounds, he wasn't going to be bandaging and babying the woman. No way in 7 life times would he ever do that for any woman.

Nami lost all her feeling's inside her pelvis, not from only the pleasure, but the way she had turned herself off to avoid feeling any of the pleasure he was trying to get her to feel. Kid had roughly fucked her up, enough so she wasn't able to run away, but even if she was going to run away she wasn't going to be able to make it far enough with the stitches she had on her body, well that's what he had thought he was doing, but all in reality he didn't care. It all felt so good.

A moment where she could knock him out and drown herself in the box of Sake the lady had given her, came right away.

The Navigator was able to use her Gust Sword, she was much in a hurry. Nami felt the Boat rock, clearly hearing the wind push the Boat faster in her destination direction. Kid had came 5 times, having the Navigator covered inside of her in his thick semen. He finally got off, Nami got up wobbling towards her Clima-Tact grabbing it, swinging her weapon down on the disgusting male hitting him on the back of the head. When he let his guard down it couldn't have been the worst thing he has ever done in his life.

Nami was frantically throwing on her a pair of tight black jeans and a blue tank top, not wanting to waste any more time she has already wasted, she had picked the simplest outfit she could have found in plain sight in the bag. As she rummaged through her clothes checking if there was anything too cover her neck and chest with, finally realizing she only had revealing clothing. It severely pissed and disgusted her. She couldn't have been anymore angry at herself then she was at that very moment. She was pissed at herself for letting kid have his way, obviously she was useless and she didn't have any type of manly strength to fight him off.

The Navigator had no choice her wounds were already opening back up and bleeding. She changed her bandages, noticing it was about 2 O'Clock A.M outside.

Still upset about it she grabbed the 2 boxes of the Sake they gave her before she sailed out of kindness. Nami opened a bottle of Sake quickly downing the bottle, as she drank she grabbed her Clima-Tact ready to use her Gust Sword.

This time she used it about 5 times. The 5th time was a charm because she spotted something within the distance, with shaking hands Nami grabbed the binoculars to peer the opposite side of her. She saw the Island, she took out the Vivre Card it was pointing at the Island that Kid said his crew members would be there.

Rowing the Boat as fast and steady as she could. Since it was in reach Nami fastened her pace she started getting a gut feeling that the Red head will get up soon, feeling a shiver run down her spine "Dammit! I feel like I won't make it! I have too hurry before this gets on a different level to where I can't leave, I know he's there I can't stand another hour feeling anxious!" she said with anxiety, her adrenaline kicking in.

When the boat got to the dock she rushed to grab her clothes and money with 6 bottles of Sake in the backpack they gave her.

Hurrying as time flew by she grabbed 3 holding 2 in one hand opened the one she had been drinking, as she strolled by the Ships Nami didn't spot his around. As she looked down at the card it was point on the side of the Island, she gasped with relief. It flowed in like the Sake she drank, running with the bag she held on her shoulder, wincing here and there as the pain intensified, feeling the bag tearing her skin open. Her leg started to feel warm, ignoring it aware of the blood starting to drop down. The smell of it started to get strong, the Sake taking the pain away as she ran faster.

She finally reached the Ship, she seen the lights of it on, and a few crew members outside she noticed a Polar Bear dancing around with bandages and a man with a penguin hat on and the suit with the Heart Pirate logo on it.

Grinning so much from the excitement she felt, her face started to hurt, she teared up seeing him leaning against the wall dressed in a blue sweater with feathers on it along with blue spotted jeans, the man had his normal northern-style fur hat, that is white and has a pattern on it the thick bill on it shadowing his eyes.

Holding his Kikoku with his Tatted hands.

Glimpsing a orange haired woman running towards the ship, crying with a bag on her shoulder and backpack with Sake in her hands, he walked towards the railing to get a good sight of her as she ran towards his Ship.

"Traoguy-kun! It's been so long! I'm glad to see you sincerely from my heart, please I need to talk too you its an important matter! I followed you with the vi-" she felt a shiver run up her body. Losing her balance, she stopped running.

The Red head followed her, he had the biggest twisted scowl on his face anger in his eyes and face "I told you, we will find my crew bitch! You can't talk to him just yet I'm not done having my fill of my debt." he said in a nasty tone.

Nami's face went pale when he caught up too her, grabbing her, hauling her over his shoulder his fingers digging into her leg that was wounded, she screamed in pain not able to hold it back any longer.

Law saw what was happening in front of him, grimacing hard, a salty taste was building up in his mouth, he felt anger swell up not liking what has happen to Nami "ROOM!" his blue film covering the area "Shambles!" replacing the Navigator with a boulder on Kid's shoulder.

He gripped Nami's waist, holding her body up, smelling the sickeningly slight sweet metallic scent Nami's arm and leg gave off feeling more angry when he seen a bruise on her face in the light. He glanced down her body he seen the dark hickey's, a deep dark bruise on her wrists clear as daylight showing. Law got the picture, he glowered in rage at Kid who was growling with his sick twisted smile.

The men stared at each other "Eustass-ya is that how you treat a lady?" in a calm elegant voice.

Nami looked up seeing his face losing his stoic demeanor, concern kicking in "Trao-kun please don't fight. I don't want you too waste your energy on that bastard he's not worth the minute of your time."

Glimpsing down at her, seeing that she was serious but masking the pain with a sweet fake smile. He knew it was fake because it was the same smile she used every time when she wasn't okay. The sight of her made his chest squeeze not able to listen too her reason because she got hurt "Bepo grab her and take her to get examined, I don't know what else he did too her but it can't be good if she got more than a hit, knowing Eustass-ya he must've been very thirsty."


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 4

Now fully edited! Enjoy! I took some things out and added some things in. :)

Bepo jumped to his Captains side "Aye aye Captain!" he said in a gleeful way, not trying too hide his worrying that ended up covering his face, with no hesitation picking Nami up off the ground. Not listening to her shouts of protesting. He ran inside the Polar Tang too get her examined as his Captain had ordered him to do.

Nami saw the tense air flare up watching Law's face turn into a frown, his anger written all over his once calm face. She wasn't going to reach him at all, she turned her attention towards Bepo "I'm fine please let me down I can't let them fight!" she said in a pained voice.

Bepo smiled "It'll be fine. I can't disobey my Captain I'm sorry Nami." he apologized with a sad voice.

Shachi came running inside with Bepo noticing Penguins trailing behind, looking down watching Nami in his arms, he blushed for a second, but it all went away as he took notice of her condition he felt worried when he seen the blood seeping through her pants.

He kept a calm expressioin.

"The rooms ready! I didn't think we would have anybody in it so I had it ready in case." the boys were already in work mode Bepo walked in, helping her lay on the table his nose picking up something other than Blood he knew all too well that scent, she was raped.

Law jumped down the ship and unsheathed his Kikoku getting ready to clash with Kid surrounding them in his blue film.

The Surgeon Of Death charged toward Eustass and slashed at him making sure he could get his body chopped in half so he could send it into different places, his mind flickering back to Nami's face and body that was in horrible condition. 'Where is Straw Hat-ya?! I can't believe that Nami-ya would show up like this after all she's always with her crew' Eustass used his small knife to fight with Law as he drew out his gun he started shooting at Law, failing when Law switched the bullets with rocks.

He continued to try and lay Kid useless for the moment he used full Haki not even caring if his energy was going to be drained. They battled for a whole 30 minutes outside of the Polar Tang, Law surrounded Kid with a bunch of chopped trees and rocks. Obviously pissed off with the way Eustass had treated Nami ugly "Eustass-ya that's one nasty smile you got on." he slashed at him, the man before him dodged the trees behind him cut off.

The ground beneath him split open, Eustass smile turned grim "Who are you to judge? You are just as worse as me! Don't try to pretend your a saint just because you been hanging around the Straw Hats! Have you gotten soft Trafalgar D. Water Law?!" he shot back at Law.

"Don't try to compare me with you, you inhumane scummy pig. Yet you try to get under my skin with words, how classically trashy that is of you, what did Nami-ya do for you too do those thing's to her? She wouldn't have perhaps done something to ruin your image right?" he pressed on poking at Kid's sore spots. 

Clearly antagonizing him as best as he could. He did as what Law wanted, Kid lost his control and charged at Law dropping his weapons down to the ground cladding his arms in Armament Haki burying his fist into Law's face.

"What would you know about her?! You talk as if you're high and mighty. You're so annoying! that attitude of yours pisses me off, it sickens me at the pit of my stomach! Quit acting like you are better than me because we all know you aren't. You're just a guy who talks out of his ass day in and day out."

He stumbled back spitting blood out of his mouth, "Eustass-ya I heard of you being a lowlife Pirate, but I never thought you were this disgusting what did you do to her to leave such an unnecessary huge bruise on her face!" he put on a calm frown on his face, but his tone chillingly calm, menacing.

Eustass laughed hysterically "She tasted good and she felt nice that's all. I never thought Straw Hat would have a nice Navigator like her, she is like a diamond! That woman.. Man Straw Hat is really missing out! Damn! What a man would do to get there hands on that woman, she's precious and I will take her back from you bastards.

She was just being noisy, so I had too shut her up for a bit." Kid spat out saving the bitterness in his tone till the end, he had his eyes filled with pleasure. The memory of seeing Nami cry and fighting back, it truly made him feel good he loved the way he had hit her with no remorse, in his own way he got pleasure out of it, a nasty pleasing feeling he felt. His lips turned into a twisted sick smirk, only upsetting Law more, but he kept his face at its calmest complex.

Law decided he wasn't going to waste anymore time, he quickly stuck his sword into the soft ground running towards Kid, his face darkened "You're disgusting. Even if she owed you a small debt from you helping her that doesn't give you a reason, or any right to rape and hurt her. She's a woman! She has feelings and she is a girl who is strong but inside she is suffering and struggling with her own demons! Taking advantage because you want to is sick, you have no morals. If Straw Hat-ya was fighting in my place, in a second you would be laying at his feet!"

He used Shambles to get behind Kid making him hit a tree branch "Countershock!" Kid fell in pain spitting a lot of blood out from his mouth, Law grabbed his sword sliced up Kid sending him too his crew on the other side of the Island. "And that is me going easy on you. I haven't even went all out you scum"

Losing his patience to hear Eustass ramble, and to see with his face in a smirk made his stomach sick, he walked towards the ship glancing at the sky "She better tell me everything." he said in a calm saddened tone. Inside he felt incredibly bad for Nami. She didn't deserve it and she didn't need to be treated like that, it really hurted him to see her in such a state like that. For some reason he was going to push her away, but when Kid came in it all changed everything, it changed everything for Law.

Bepo gave her arm and leg an injection to take away the pain she was going to feel.

Shachi started taking the stitches out cleaning her wounds, redoing the sutures that had once held the her flesh together. Once more, Bepo realized the injection isn't working because Penguin is groaning complaining that his hand is about to be ripped off. All of that scared him seeing him in pain made him tense up, he was almost finished with her leg when she yelled out in vex "Hurry the hell up! I'll beat you up if you keep taking your damn time!" she was in excruciating pain, sweat covering her face.

Shachi spoke in agitation "I can't go any faster! You messed up your other stitches if I do it fast I'll end up messing up more of your tissues! And I'll have to redo it again, plus your tissues too your wound are already damaged as it is. I don't intend to damage them more. Captain would have to operate on your leg!".

She groaned "P-Please make the pain go away! Shit! Do what you can!" she grabbed Penguin by the arm now, squeezing harder than the hand she just crushed. The crew member just stood there sharing the pain along with her, groaning in pain, collapsing down to his knees "JOJO!" he cried out in pain.

Bepo was getting ready to examine her pelvis, only making sure she was untouched, but already knowing the answer by the smell, but he has too confirm it to be able pass the word on to his Captain. He was extremely uncomfortable he was terrified instead he just cringed away. The tensity of Nami becoming more scary petrified Bepo, so he thought it was better to keep himself from touching her.

Instead he'd rather let Law handle it since he was more comfortable and fast at it. "Who the fuck is jojo Penguin?" Nami asked, Penguin who had his eyes clenched shut opened his eyes "I don't know I just felt like shouting it since I was in pain and you are just yelling at Shachi while I have no one to yell at" his said comically.

Nami giggled, sighing as Shachi waited for a second before diving back in on her Sutures.

When Shachi finished his stitching Law walked in irritated by Eustass disgusting stunt "Get out I'll handle the examination, Bepo you take a rest and get her some food and clothes she's going to need it. Don't say anything I know I will do it you must have been under pressure" he said in a calm surprisingly soft tone. "Captain Nami-san has damaged tissues were her stitches have opened. She needs to be operated." Shachi spoke out before leaving the room.

Law wasn't surprised "Did you have a run in with the Marines? Is that how you got caught up with Eustass-ya?" he asked, the man was stressed out.

The Navigator just looked away "I had no choice he was going to kill me.. I'm pathetic aren't I? To end up like this. I know I'm trashy, I couldn't do anything about it and yet here I am with no one by my side.. I guess you can say I'm a dumb ass right?" she spoke in a low voice.

He looked at her, then he used his op op no mi powers to operate on her arm and leg. Reattaching the damaged tissues. "I guess I would say the same if I was a girl and in your shoes, but then yet you didn't try to get away from him why not? He's just a man full of open sore spots... Your not really a dumb ass because you endured everything and you handled it the best way you could. Trashy isn't a word fitting for you, just don't say that please now if you wouldn't have tagged him along it would've turned out different"

She avoided his gaze, the woman bit her lip "I guess your right... But the m-" she grabbed his arm. Looking back at him with alerted eyes totally forgotten he was going to examine her like he had promised.

Nami was to tired from feeling the pain, she was starting to get fatigued "L-Law please don't I said I'm f-" Law shot her a glare "Nami-ya I need to check so I could get you a day after pill and I'm checking if you got hurt just in case. Your walls could have been damaged" he put gloves on, sticking a finger inside, feeling around with his index finger. The feeling of her swollen pelvis was displeasing as seeing her in pain. She was swollen badly, Nami winced at his touch, Law took his fingers out feeling everything's normal he seen semen on the glove he had on.

His heart ached "Nami-ya do you feel anything at all down there?" she shook her head unable to speak. The Navigator was so tired and ashamed her lip quivered, tears fell down her face Law's expression was schooled back into a stoic mask.

The Surgeon got up from his spot. He went to grab a bottle out of his drawer, taking a pill out setting it on a napkin, he walked to Nami's bedside helping her sit up, letting her lean against him. Her head resting on his chest, when the sheet came off her and fell to her mid thigh, he glanced back to her chest and neck. They fell down to her thighs seeing hickey's all over 'Eustass-ya you really tried to claim her, but now that your gone you can't hurt her anymore. Or touch her.' he thought silently to himself.

He then said "When it hits 24 hours to take the pill. I'm leaving it there so you can take it, I am going to get you showered up for the time being while Bepo gets your food. Your clothes should be in my room already." he said in calm voice.

"I can walk on my own Law, I don't want to keep bothering you."

She was ignored, he grabbed her good arm pulling it over his shoulders. Helping her out of the bed, letting her lean on him for support as he walked her out the room, It was a quick walk to his room, before anybody seen her bottom half naked. Law guided her to his shower that was in his room he wasn't so sure if she could move around since she looked so tired and worn out.

"Nami-ya, I'm only asking because your condition do you need help showering? If you do I'll have Ikkaku help you, or I can it's up to you, she is a female so I think you would feel more comfortable with her"

The Navigator herself was too tired to let someone she didn't know touch her.

Feeling a lot more comfortable with Law, she just said in a raspy voice "Since it's just you I'm comfortable with. It's okay. I'm fine if it's you and it won't take a long time I just want to get this bath over with.. Hurry I'm tired and hungry.." he felt relieved. The Surgeon was not sure how his girl crew member would react to her body in hickey's, she was just to mouthy. She grasped his shirt, feeling the pain stab her in the nerves of her stitches, the orange haired woman's face changed into a scowl, she started recalling that nasty smirk Eustass had on when he raped her. The Navigator felt tears beginning to fall Law frowned not liking that she's remembering something she shouldn't be remembering, he turned the water on making sure it was warm enough to not sting her wounds.

Law stayed in the restroom to bathe Nami who was in tears "I don't know why but I tried my best to not give what Kid wanted" she said in a miserable tonee, she didn't care whether Law seen her like this because she was sure he seen Luffy's side. The side she hasn't seen before, she was always wanting to see that side of him.

"It's alright. But honestly it puts me in a uncomfortable position.. Tch, you and Straw Hat-ya are always getting yourself into some ugly positions, Even I didn't like what Akainu did I know exactly how your Captain felt at that time..." his face expression showed a hint of sympathy. Then he quickly schooled it back into a stoic mask, Nami was sure she seen that very same expression somewhere on the sunny.

Perhaps it was Law who had someone dear to him, he remembered?

She didn't shake it off this time because that expression she had on when Bellemere died. The Navigator held a hand up that had bubbles of soap on the knuckle, she caressed his cheek, "Why do you hide what you truly feel inside Law-kun? I'm absolutely sure, I'm sure that I have seen that same expression on you before... Did you lose someone so dear to you before?" she said in a soft low voice. Nami examined his face carefully, he took her hand off his face at first he didn't want to answer her.

He caved in "Aahh I guess you can say that.." an idea popped in his mind as he continued to bathe her, he was just going to leave it evasive for her question. In the end it was none of her business. She was just poking at him "Hmm.. Does it even matter everyone has someone who was dear to them that died. Its normal right?" he said it in a flat tone, he didn't want to keep being nice towards her, she was just to smart and she read him like a book which irritated him.

More over he was just being considerate, after all it was only going to strengthen his alliance with Luffy.

Law tried to keep it that way and tried his hardest not to be swayed or tempted by her. The Navigator was nothing to him, that was what he tried to persuade himself with.

After a while of silence between the two after what he had said thickened. He turned off the water and took her out of the bath tub "Yet... I get the feeling you are just trying to be cold and mean because we are just allies.. You know keeping things and bottling them up just makes you suffer more right? I learned from my own exp-" he shut her up with a glare, his hand lifted the bangs that covered her forehead flicking it without holding back.

She touched the spot "Ow!" she shrieked, he just chuckled feeling pleased with himself for doing that. A little more and he would have knocked her out and let himself weep.

"Shut up and get dressed already." he ordered coldly. His hard gaze falling to meet her eyes, she apologized and said "I can't really move all that well I'm very sore right now and weak Law" she looked away in shame.

He groaned loudly in frustration.

"Troublesome woman"

After he dressed her in a Big T-shirt that covered the Shorts he had put on her body they were ready to go and eat in the Kitchen.

Law pulled her good arm over his shoulder's, she winced and let out a small whimper "Are you alright Nami-ya?" his concerned tone was showing how he truly felt down, deep down in his heart he knew this was a mistake in some type of way. This poisonous woman ended up in his hand's, and yet he was unable to mask anymore of his worries he felt for her, she was starting to really agitate the Heart Pirates Captain. 

No matter what she knew how to get too him, touching his soft spots.

The Navigator was smart, she knew what she was doing, she was basically playing Russian Roulette pushing her luck until he eventually throws her off his ship.

However, she just wanted to know how he truly felt inside his heart.

Somehow inside she felt bad for him, he looked so sad in those cold, cruel eyes.

She shook her head "If I was okay I think I would be walking on my own 2 feet right now, I won't sit here and lie about me being okay, mentally yes.. Physically I could be a lot better." Nami spoke haughtily, her best signature smile displaying on her face "Don't you start worrying about such a trivial matter, I seen better day's" he felt like dropping her and making her crawl her way to the Kitchen with no remorse.

"Shut up before I drop you" he warned her, his aura menacing. In his mind he thought 'Trivial? You seriously got to be kidding me! Nothing about you is a trivial matter'

They made it to the Kitchen, Nami stared at everyone in there who are playing card games with smiles and jokes being thrown around and Penguin and Shachi of course arguing like idiots over woman they have encountered. Obviously Boa Hancock was one of them.

The crew stopped what they had been doing and turned to see Law walk in with Nami in tow by his side, he got her to a opened seat where their chairs had already been pulled out, waiting for them. The Surgeon gently set her down beside his chair with caution and care this made Shachi and Penguin swoon over the sight, but they were immediately shut down by Law who was clearly not enjoying it.

Neither was Ikkaku she stood up from her seat and smacked the pervs on their heads in irritation. Nami got a plate of Onigiri Rice Balls since she was going to sleep right after, she had not planned on talking too anybody because she was so tired.

She felt like she can sleep where she was sitting while in the middle of eating, but inside she was not going to pull a Luffy if she did her image of a classy woman would have been damaged.

"Are you going to be fine sleeping there alone in the room? I'm going to sleep with Bepo so you can feel comfortable." law asked low so only Nami could hear, but sure enough Bepo was able to hear it after all that Mink has good hearing.

"I don't know yet... And I shouldn't be sleeping in your bed I rather sleep on the floor before laying on your bed"

He just closed his eyes and ate with his head propped on the back of his palm.

She was down to one Rice Ball, eating it fast, in the midst of it she fell asleep and her face banged the Plate, Law looked at her with one eye open he cringed at the sound. He silently counted the seconds she was asleep, it turned to 20 seconds and he begun to worry, his crew all watched Nami.

"C-Captain! What are you doing? Get her up! That's not lady like at all I know she would be embarrassed if she woke up!" Ikkaku scolded her Captain while brooding, her hands flew up to her face '23' Nami quickly shot up from her spot. Law had completely ignored Ikkaku. She was incredibly embarrassed "Ah ah-" she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The Navigator quickly shoved the Food in her mouth chewing it as fast as she could.

"Get back to what you guys were doing! Don't stare while a woman is eating!" Law shouted in vex.

She quickly drunk the water that Law slid to her side, he finished eating by the time she was done. Out of embarrassment Nami didn't talk or open her mouth, leaving Law disappointed, he frowned. The Navigator gave him the look 'Take me back' he nodded carrying her out of the kitchen, he ignored everyone, worrying about Nami more than ever.

He walked her to his bed, tucking her in, as he turned around about to leave his room.

Nami grabbed his hand, giving him a 'Please stay' look, gripping it in approval he laid down with her.

She enjoyed his compan.

Feeling his warmth and how comfortable he was no matter what she didn't want him to leave, she grabbed his hand, placing it on her head.

Shutting her eyes, yet expecting he would run his fingers through her hair.

He did exactly that comforting her as Nami slowly fell into a deep slumber.

She relaxed. When he stopped he slipped a arm around her, gently hugging her and just like that they both fell asleep peacefully.

Gosh guys i'm super duper tired already taking care of my little sister drains me out i'm sorry i'll take a few hour nap and try to upload a knew one asap comment review :) don't be shy good night guys

New note: I am gambling my writing so if the Wifi turns off yes I will lose my writing and editing. It is because I can't wait any longer this has to get done after I am done editing these Chapters I will update 2 Chapters right away that is after I am done fixing them before I upload them. I hope the Wifi I'm using dosen't do me dirty while in the middle of this I will be so upset!

December 11, 11:39 p.m


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Screw Chromebook! I will edit every chapter with caution from now on. That damn editing thing I got going on on my documents won't stop me! I Re-edited this, don't be afraid to re-read them I think I got the real hang of writing these story's! :) Since I am taking thing's out and adding thing's in so it is worth re-reading these Chapters! I Hope you all Enjoy! ^

The Navigator woke up to a ecstatic Bepo in her face, already wishing he'd calm down and take a seat with his happy camper self. Nami groaned loudly just when she was about to stretch, A jostling, throbbing pain shot up her arm and leg. It didn't let up, but it was worse than the day before she felt a heavy warm arm around her waist tighten.

She looked at it, startled "Ehh?! What the hell is going on!?" she looked behind her "Kyaahh!" seeing Law glared at her out of annoyance.

He also glared at Bepo for waking him up, he grumbled "Shut up both of you let me sleep already." Like an old man, he turned his back on Nami.

Bepo sulked, "Sorry" he said in a gloomy tone.

Nami shouted "What are you sorry for!? You damn Bear!" Law was getting more irritated with the early loud commotion.

But the Bepo perked up "Caapptaain!~ We are at the Island you requested!" he blissfully got in his face, giving his Captain a face full of fur.

He pushed him back "Ahh Bepo! Get back I can't breathe geez!" he started to pet his head so he could get back. The Polar Bear frowned, he watched Law get more grumpy & unhappy, so he backed away.

Law rolled out of bed 'Damn! Just when I can get a good sleep I always have Bepo chirping in my face about our landing.. Curse everything in my path today!' The Surgeon chuckled at his own crazy thoughts.

The Navigator looks at Law who was clearly not wearing a shirt, she quickly looked away with a mad blush. Realizing his tattoos on him were just drop dead sexy, but it didn't catch her attention at all she just thought how it was disrespectful to stare at a man. 'What the hell? I'm not supposed to be blushing at our enemy! Luffy where are you!? I really miss you and it's killing me!' she tried getting up but immediately fell right back down on the bed, she felt it in every inch and corner of her body. She screamed in her throat, wincing intensely, the stitches were pulling her skin.

"Ahhh! Bepo please help me up I can't get up like this.. I'm in so much pain" she says frantically.

She wished she was sleeping in a chair so it wasn't that hard to get up from his bed, she glanced over to the Surgeon, yet he shot her a hard cold glare. "Bepo I'll take care of her. I'll be out there in a minute, is breakfast done? I'm hungry." he said in a nonchalant tone.

The Heart Pirates Captain smirked as he seen Nami tense up.

As Bepo chirped loudly "Yes Captain breakfast is ready, I'll be waiting for you guys at the Kitchen. I have the Map set for the Island!" The Polar Bear was grinning, humming as he exited his Captain's room.

Law started changing into his normal short sleeved black button-up shirt, with his different blue spotted jeans. The man threw on his hat on as he turned his head to Nami, his gaze sent chill's up Nami's back. He bit back a laugh, the Navigator turned around, glancing at him, please to see him dressed. But she was nervous, only to see him staring at her.

Feeling the awkwardness sink in he took her clothes off.

Avoiding to take a look at Nami's body because the hickey's angered him, and it was deeply disturbing. He grabbed her bag, rummaging through the clothes to find her something that will cover up her neck.

"Trao-kun.. I only have shorts and tank tops some crop tops, I'm sorry to sound like a pain in the ass but can you get me one of your guys's clothes instead." there was a hint of hope in her voice, more than ever expectation.

Only to watch Law's face go wary, 'Ah shit.. The only things we have are the suits, and the ones she has on.. I don't think she would wear any of our clothing..' A cloud of his own imagination of Nami wearing his crews suits. For some reason he wanted to see her, but he quickly pushed that thought away, and that weird imagination he was embarrassed for it.

He spoke with a dry voice "Sorry, I forgot to mention uh.. Those are are the only clothes we have and including your nightwear.. So I don't think you would like any of it" not liking how her face turned into a frown.

Face palming himself, The Surgeon cursed inside his head "I'm really sorry, we can get you different clothes when we get to the Island if you like?" hoping that his voice didn't come out as flat as it did.

Nami brushed off his behavior, she was already used to it without a doubt.

She perked up, her hand gripped her temples "Ahh.. You got a point! Let's leave as soon as possible I really can't stand wearing those clothes if I'm going to be shamed." she said assertively, but her voice betrayed the way she felt inside.

It made the Surgeon grimace. Law grabbed her shorts and tank top avoiding the crop top when he seen it "I don't know how the village will look at you, but try to ignore it without saying evil things.." he had a stern expression.

The orange haired Navigator shot him a ugly look upset because he wasn't giving her the benefit of the doubt. Nor not even having faith for her attitude. He walked over to her side and held her good arm around his shoulder, Law quickly wanted to get this over with. The man slide off her shorts that were covered by her shirt, sliding on the other shorts that Nami was holding for him. Law refused what-so-ever to change her shirt, nodding towards Nami to change her shirt. He looked away, wanting to give her, her own privacy.

Nami took off the shirt she wore in a hurry, the pain in her arm was nerve urking she looked down at her boobs and stomach that was covered in nasty dark hickey's.

In disgust she shrieked "Eeee! L-Law please don't look back I-I'll kill you." She hissed at the male in front of her who had his back turned on her. He cringed, knowing how badly she looked as she did yesterday but worse, And sure enough he knew in a way it was painful. Wincing as she pulled the tank top through her arms, flexing her arm when she pulled her shirt down. She sorely bit her lip so she wouldn't let out a groan, the horrendous feeling of the stitches tugging on her arm it was screaming pain all over her body a ton of small sweat drops formed on her face.

She limped her way over to Law's side, throwing her good arm around his shoulders quickly so she wouldn't lose her balance. For a few seconds there she caught him off guard they stumbled Law caught his balance "Was that necessary?" he growled at her.

His gaze leveling her's she had a cocky smirk "Help me get used to walking please. I feel as though my leg and arm aren't making any progress they hurt more than before." he furrowed his brows, he gave her a quizzical look "Your leg and arm are supposed too feel a little relieved at this point."

He half dragged her out of his room.

As Nami walked, each step had took all her strength to only manage a big limp. She was biting her lip at every movement she made, All of it was seriously killing her, for Law she tried her best to keep herself quiet, but physically she was sweating so much even Law himself was starting to get damp from her sweat that came from her arm. They reach the examination room just like he had planned for her. He undid the bandages that kept the stitches from getting caught onto his bed sheets, when she slept she was moving around a lot.

He almost showed concern for her, but he stopped himself the hickey's looked darker than before, the stitches swollen. How much was Nami enduring out there with Kid? If she was with her crew he was certain Chopper would have took good care of her.

Inside he knew if he left that Island and didn't follow his gut feeling sure enough Nami would have already died being with Kid and his crew, even he himself would have felt guilty if he ignored her and watched Kid take her away as he had planned too, Law felt so shitty that he even thought about brushing her off. Who was he to judge Kid? He was right he was just as bad as him.

When he threw away the bandages he walked over to his counter where he had place the Day after pill.

He took a water bottle from his mini fridge and poured some in a cup, picking the pill off the shelf, he handed it over too her. Nami was so embarrassed she avoided his eyes, she took the pill and cup from his hands speechless then ever.

"Nami-ya.. You know that you shouldn't feel embarrassed, it's okay. If you need me or my help I will gladly give you it, if your comfortable with me I don't mind having you around me 24/7 I'm a Doctor. It's really my duty too see you well, after all I am in debt for all the help your Captain gave me.." he said calmly. The man himself was right, he was in great debt and this what was going to make it even for the crews.

Law cleared his throat, he couldn't have been any more obvious than he was at that very moment the male was embarrassed himself.

The pair both recalled the chaos that had took place an evening ago.

But more over Nami was more ashamed of herself, she was selfishly tired that she didn't want to waste time to eat and get in bed, and the most thing that bothered her was her falling asleep in the middle of eating at the Table. How more unladylike like was she going to keep getting? In a way she was already acting like Luffy, and it was something she wish she could go back in time and stop that from happening.

And especially Law seen her body and helped her Shower. Were things starting to become more complicated then she had anticipated? At the moment she felt like she could crawl into a hole and forget her existence was ever made.

The Navigator bit her tongue, wincing, realization hit her like wind hitting palm trees when it's stormy. The very same wound she had on her tongue was blistering in pain, the horrifying memory of Kid sexually harassing her was just stomach aching.

Her heart was aching, Nami's chest was squeezing in agonizing despair.

She was unable to breath, she started crying. Law looked away, the sight of her breaking down really made it hard for him to swallow the lump he felt forming in his throat, he gripped her arm firmly, slinging it over his shoulder steadily "Let's go eat, aren't you hungry? I'm pretty sure I heard your stomach growl when we came in." he joked, giving her a sly smile.

Nami cleared her tears, reminding herself it's a new day and a completely change of surroundings she had before. It made her smile, she was going to try her best to push it at the back of her mind, "I'm okay!" Law didn't buy it but he wasn't going to question her. Because he knew somewhere inside Nami was beating herself up for letting those things happen, but all in reality she couldn't fight back against Kid he was dangerously stronger than her.

After all Kid is a man and woman are weak against men's strength. Without Haki.

The pair reached the Kitchen, she nodded for Law to let her go she wanted to try walking on her own. The man hesitated for a moment not knowing if he was making the worst decision. After pondering on it for a couple of seconds he let her go, he wasn't trying to procrastinate because it would have seem he cared for Nami.

She felt her hips aching with each wobbly step she made 'Gah how embarrassing this is!' she thought consciously to herself.

Law trailed behind her, staring at her back, everyone who was waiting to eat turned around to see Nami and Law, but all their eyes feel on the Navigator. They all became terrified at the sight. The stitches and the same marks they couldn't see before were fully exposed, the marks have Kid all over it. It was all because Nami didn't have the proper clothing to cover her, she felt naked, exposed, and clear enough the Navigator wasn't enjoying it. She looked down, avoiding all those gazes that were on her.

The Navigator gritted her teeth, the pain of everything just killing her slowly no longer taking her time she went and sat down, although she regretted it because her body screamed at her in pain. She tried her best to ignore the pain as she stretched letting the cramped muscles gets some room to spread. More then ever Ikkaku didn't like what her crew was doing she wanted to break the Ice "Stop staring and mind your own business!" Law ordered in a shout. The crew member felt relieved, relieved that her Captain did something she was building the energy to do.

It was as if he was reading her mind and she was contently pleased with it. He was bothered deeply by it, and he didn't like how Kid took 4 hours of getting his way with her, it was sickening. But it was a new day and all that mattered was that she ended up in his care.

If Kid would have did more, it was more than likely Nami herself felt like she almost wanted to commit suicide. Kid was just another scummy bastard who acted on impulse and he had no right to touch Nami, hell even taking advantage of her. The man didn't even care that her legs where going numb, didn't care for her crying, or screams. He only cared for his desire and lust that made her stomach turn, she felt nausea kicking in, with all her will power she tried her best to keep her bile down with force, Law seen her uneasy and of course unwell.

The Surgeon wished that he could have gotten to Nami sooner than later.

A bunch of noisy blokes came through the door with smiles, they were cunningly loud. And just like that Shachi and Penguin broke the tensity, they didn't care about the atmosphere.

The boys chimed in unison "Morning Captain, morning Naaammi-sann!" The woman sure thought that the pair were acting like Sanji in a way. Nevertheless it didn't fail to make the navigator smile, deep inside her heart she missed her crew and the way Sanji swooned over her because it was funny and entertaining in a way. She knew is in good hands with no worry of getting hurt by them, or by anyone.

Penguin sat beside her while Shachi sat on the other side next to his Captain.

They tried there best to make Nami feel as welcomed, but they knew she missed her crew and was uncomfortable. Any Navigator would have been the same as Nami, worrying about how the crew is pulling through, or if they're okay if they found a way to Navigate the Sea without her for the time being. They understood her pain in a way.

Bepo shouted in a high pitched voice "You guys shut up real fast. I got the Map already done as I wanted to explain too our Captain about the Island." He cleared his throat before he continued.

The Polar Bear walked over to Law and stood behind him, his fluffiness pushed Law forward startling him. Bepo was unaware that he was squishing his Captain. Nami couldn't help but find it cute and funny for some reason, she watched the Polar Bear set down the Map in front of him. The Navigator was betrayed.

The Map was like a drawing from a preschooler, she felt entirely disappointed yet again she thought he would come up with something so talented. Nami glanced at it with a displeased expression, however, Law felt her displeasure the man turned his head fast.

it was too late "How poorly drawn.. I draw better than this" she pointed at the Map and right then and there Bepo felt down in the dumps. The polar bear hid in the corner circling the floor with his finger "I'm sorry" that angered Shachi and Penguin "Shut up! Why are you apologizing for you stupid Bear!" they loudly said in a agitating tone.

Bepo looked back at them with a glare "You are the stupid ones" Shachi and Penguin were about to kick the Polar Bears ass, before they could stand up Ikkaku jumped from her seat and ran over to the boys side.

Kicking the out of their seats and punching them "Stop bullying Bepo!" she yelled at them in irritation. Then she went back and took her seat back dusting her hands off.

Law shot the Navigator a glare that said it all 'Don't make fun of my Bears Map' she shuddered under his eyes. She thought about how skin piercing those eyes can be at times.

'Sccarry! He really cherishes those ugly Maps.. And I do better ones than him'. Nami tried to dampen the Bears mood by smiling at him with a innocent tint to it, but he wasn't buying it he wasn't ready to forgive her yet because those Maps were the ones he put a lot of effort and heart into.

The Surgeon recalled also when Nami said it was poorly drawn back in Dressrossa.

He didn't forget how irritated he felt hearing those words come out Nami's mouth it was like something he didn't expect from her. But after all she was blessed with the ability to predict the Sea's and was born with such talent with accurate Map's.

The girl herself was a masterpiece treasure, a walking Map. But he wasn't interested with her ability, or anything she can do, yeah she was handy to have around, but he didn't want such a money hungry woman around. Then his memory flew to when Doflamingo was chasing him out of green bit, just when Law was about to get on the bridge he heard Nami cry out for his help in a way he didn't care but he did care in his way. That hard pumping adrenaline and worry he felt. It was all because she was in danger, and her comrades.

In a way Law didn't care, but only for his own safety after awhile he started to grow fond of the Navigator she was daringly brave. And he deeply admired that.

The polar bear continued "We are going to look for a cave that has the thing we talked about with Captain yesterday.. Ahem, I'm not going too mention it since Nami's here, but when we grab the thing we need we will avoid the villagers." he says in confidence.

Nami gave Law a puzzled look. She thought to herself 'I doubt it's anything that I love, but I do hope they find treasure and when they do I'll steal it all' her eyes sparkled in excitement, her lust for money showing.

Law chuckled 'And that's why we will keep it to ourselves. Damn Cat Burglar' he rested his chin on the back on his palm, scooting his upper body towards Nami's way so that Bepo could squeeze him and point there direction on the Map. The Heart Pirates Captain knew if he leaned the other way he would just look gay.

Then he looked over to her who was completely lost in her thoughts of stealing the treasure if it even was treasure.

That fiery intense aura that she gave off with Berries in her eyes. She was not playing she wanted that treasure.

He knew all to well how the journey was going to be. It was going to be one hell of a long journey.

The Captain turned towards Shachi who was busy popping his joints, "Shachi why don't you take Nami-ya to buy some c-" Nami's head turned to Law fast, he became shock.

'Dammit why does she have to be here of all time to hear the plan. Damn you Bepo'

She had a evil look, her smile made it look more sadistic "Trao-kun~ you will take me to buy clothes won't you? Won't you?" her voice innocent and expectant. There was no way out Law just dug himself a grave.

The Surgeon sighed, he was troubled with a woman who was just as complicated. Unlike any complicated woman out there she wasn't so fickle, "Go and navigate the others Bepo.. I'll go when you guys have trouble you have your own Den Den Mushi, I'll take Nami too buy some clothes. We will meet here at dawn take your time." he said calmly.

Nami got up from her seat, she was not in the wasting time mood. She had things she had to talk about with Law, he trailed behind her with a pleased expression this surprised his crew. Was he happy to go with her to shop?

As they were walking out of the Polar Tang the Navigator was in deep pain, she was sweating more then before. Her leg gave out when the reached the middle of the deck. The calm Captain grabbed her waist, he had concern and worry written all over his face "Are you okay?" however his tone didn't show it.

Penguin and Shachi smiled at Law's sudden catch "Aahh~ I really wish I had a pretty girl like her to catch when she falls. I really envy Captain he's so calm about it." Shachi spoke out in a fascinated tone.

His companion beside him agreed as he watched the pair "I know right! It makes me feel happy for Captain it's like they're in love~ If I had a girl like that falling off her feet I'd be her cushion to fall on." Law looked back at his crew members with a hard glare.

"Ahhh~" They both said calmly.

They both got a scowl from Law who was irritated as they kept opening their mouths, he didn't care what they said because there was no way in hell the Navigator would fall for him. Nor be head over heels for him. Nami giggled at the sight she knew it was just wishful thinking coming from the 2 and it didn't bother her, not even a bit. The Surgeon turned to look at her, she caught his attention when she giggled he examined her facial expression closely.

"Hey! What are you doing getting so close now?" she asked as the curiosity swelled inside her.

He sighed and had a disappointed look, it tugged at Nami's curiosity much more. Why was this heartless male so disappointed over something so trivial?

She pushed his arm off her waist Nami was so caught up in the moment that she forgot all about her leg that was clearly shouting in pain. The Navigator froze in her spot, biting her lip as tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall. A small whimper escaped from her throat, Law just stood there with his arms crossed with a smug smile tugging at his lip.

He walked over to her, snaking his arm back on her waist, as he grabbed her arm and setting it back on his shoulders 'If I had her.. I would treat her like a lost treasure and cherish her till the world falls off its axis..' he peacefully thought to himself.

The rest of the crew got ready, they all were set to go find the cave they wanted to find.

Meanwhile Nami and Law already entered the Village.

The Navigator got disgusted looks from women who were serving people out in there porch, and she got some lecherous glares from some pervs that sat by and whistled after her, som cat calling Nami. She tried her best to endure it and keep it in.

Nami was close to bursting out in anger, she so badly wanted to use her Clima-Tact to destroy the town just when Law gripped her waist firmly.

Slowly reminding her to keep a calm attitude, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Reminding her that he was by her side and shouldering her pain, no literally shoulder her pain because she was digging her fingers on his pressure point.

She let out a low gasp releasing her grip on his neck, she gave him an impatient glare.

They continued to walk down the aisle inside the Village. She spotted a shop close by glad that she seen it, she broke out of the hold Law had on her and was acting on impulse. She was about to run towards it. But ended up bumping into a 6 Feet Tall man that had a lot of Tattoos and big muscles.

She backed away nervously, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." she stammered on her words. The man towered over Nami, he had on a nasty grin apparently not paying any attention towards Law who was behind her.

His grin grew bigger, and so did his perverted lust "You think that 'Sorry' is a good enough of an apology? I think your better off using that pretty little mouth of yours right here." he vaguely pointed over to his groin.

This made Nami loose all her temper and reason why she was not rampaging in the town where people were not welcoming her. Her face became hot with angry and it turned red Law swore he seen some steam shoot out of her ears, as a matter-of-fact her ears became red as her face.

"Look here you bastard.. I said I was fucking sorry didn't I? Too me that is enough because people don't get any apologies from me. And for your information you scum I don't use my mouth to give free blowjobs for men that I don't love, and first of all a scum like you is lucky to get a 'Sorry' I rarely even say that word! If I were you I'd take that 'Sorry' and walk off content with the apology!" she sneered at the man who was surprised to hear her say something like that. He was thinking she had a good head on her shoulders and be sensible, and do just what he wanted her to do.

All the more he was shocked to hear the foul language come out of her.

"Bitch know your place! Having those hickeys means you had a one night stand and is saying you are willing to let a man get in those pants of yours. And saying those words like a cheeky cunt, hah don't make me laugh! I'm going too make you regret saying those words you whore!" he said in bitterness.

He pulled his hand back, curling it into a fist, Law stepped in front of her as he was unsheathing his sword.

"Room" The film engulfing them.

He sliced the man in 6 pieces, throwing his legs on the other side of the Island and his arms in the opposite direction, only leaving his torso and other parts there.

"You heard her. And now you got the trouble of getting your body back together, future reference don't try to lay a woman when you don't know her story, idiot." Law's voice surprisingly calm and hard. His eyes fell down to the man who sat at his feet, the cold gaze showing a hint of disgust in them.

The man retreated "I'll get you later bitch and I'll make you pay for this."

The pair ignored him, walking off with pleased looks. Nami walked into the store beside the Surgeon "Law I wanted to talk too you about my crew. I'm sure you want to know right? And what happened as well as how we got separated, that's why I wanted you to come with me. I'm sorry if I bothered you or am a burden" she spoke in a low voice so only him could hear, she had a very sad and depressing expression on her face.

It won over Law's sympathy, just a little.

He followed her, "I figured you were waiting for the right time so I didn't push it upon you to give me some answers"

As Nami began to tell him what had happened on her journey she grabbed clothes that would hide her body from being seen. From turtlenecks to jeans, sweaters and Capris with accessories to go along with her outfits. When they reached the register the woman looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

She cringed when her eyes trailed down the hickeys Kid had left her with and along her arm and leg that had stitches that were breathing. The swollen stitches made her feel the pain from just the sight of it. The bruise on Nami's face made her feel incredibly bad getting the gist that she was beaten up and forced to do some things that was beyond her power.

What went through the Cashiers mind (Pirate, Shot by Marines,Raped)

A nasty chill ran down her spine as she tried to shake off the horrid sight of Nami's condition.

'How cruel! This beautiful woman enduring the Pirate life it must be so hard.. I should discount her, she might not have enough for herself' she thought in empathy.

Nami didn't have to bargain, she looked at the lady who examined her, her eyes had tears forming at the brim of them. Her nose and eyes became red.

She grabbed a tissue handing it over to the woman who was staring at her "Are you okay?" she asked with concern swarming inside her chest.

The lady cried out in defeat "Gosh she even asked if I'm okay this is too much and heart breaking! Take the clothes for free! You don't need to pay me just take them already!"

The Surgeon looked at Nami with a puzzled look. But she shrugged, she didn't believe this was happening "T-Thank you.. But are you sure about that?" Nami was reassuring herself, but that only got the woman to cry even more "Yes take them! Waahhh! Hurry up leave!" she pleaded as she cried.

The Navigator shuddered in realization, the woman that was working in the store was acting just like Franky in such a creepy way. Crying at anything she sees, when she sees a woman hurt the way she is, just exactly like her comrade and it was nostalgic.

Law grabbed the bags and helped Nami walk out of the store "Tch.. How vexing" he grumbled in irritation.

"I guess when she laid eyes on you.. She realized you probably need the money for later"

Nami chuckled "Yeah I guess you're right! Weird ain't it? It also reminds me how Franky acts." she said thoughtfully, as they had headed back over to where the Polar Tang was anchored at.

He let out a small laugh "That's funny because I thought the same thing. I guess Franky has a long lost sister don't you think?" Law gripped her side playfully. The Navigator busted out laughing hysterically, he was spot on right and there it was in front of her a side of Law she never seen. A side of him that was new to see from him. In a way it was pleasing to see, he could laugh, smile, and think the same thoughts along with someone. Being playful and nice.

She was aghast over it.

His arm around her tightened "Hold onto me. Were going to go on the Ship with my powers." he gave her a heads up.

The Navigator did as she was told and held onto him.

They both landed on the Polar Tang with a elegant soft thud, she felt tired "Ne... Trao-kun I feel tired.." she said in a woozy voice, her vision in front of her became blurry and black.

Her feet beneath her gave out she was incredibly tired, the Surgeon caught her "Geez you work yourself out way to much.."

He gave set the bags down and carried her back into his room, laying her down on his bed he tried to walk away without being noticed.

She reached out and grabbed his hand unconsciously and hugged it to her chest, having Law stumble back on his feet. Her breathing had became steady, his hand on her chest was covered in her boobs. He tried to pull away "Ah Nami-ya let go of me will you?" he tried to shake her awake, but failed her grip tightened around his hand he had no choice but to wait it out and lay beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ATTENTION: I know I have created a confusion for others no I am deleting old Chapter's and uploading the Edited juicy stuff. BUT I got Chapter 14 15 done I will upload them when I am completely finished with editing. I have never realized have the other part of this story was FUCKED! Lmao so yes I had to edit it. FYI I have changed the story. And I think it's worth it well now that I took a shit load out I think it's worth reading, the raping part wasn't cutting it. So I took it out:) Enjoy!

Law took a good nap while beside Nami, the crew watched from far away with big grins on there faces they tried there hardest not to blurt out laughing. The Surgeon turned around and yelled at his crew fiercely "What are you guys doing?! Get out!" tried his hardest not to be angry. After all he was the one dragging all the attention upon himself.

But in the Shadows there was someone who wasn't liking it and was very upset that Nami in the end was laying beside Law, resting as if it was her only time she was able to rest.

Nami woke up, the feeling of something warm beside her. That person behind her couldn't have been anyone else, but Law himself, she felt a bit relieved he was right beside her. But in all honesty she wished it was her Captain. She missed the hell out of him, it had been a couple days since she had been away from him, she remembered on Zou where she waited 3 or 2 weeks for his arrival. Every passing minute was painful.

When he had arrived she was so surprised to hear and feel with relief drowned by happiness he had landed on Zou safely and peaceful. The feeling of having him in her arms at that moment was like 1,000 kisses from him, that was how special it was. She could have cared less if it was anyone else, Luffy was not only her emotional anchor, but also the one she loves and looks at dearly.

The Surgeon snapped her out of her thoughts with a poke to her abdomen, tickling the Navigator. She was laughing uncontrollably "S-Sttop! Law!" she said in between laughs, then she rolled on to her good arm, his face just inches away from her's. For a moment they stare at each other for what seemed to be at least 3 minutes.

"You hungry Nami-ya?"

She couldn't answer when he got closer Nami felt like she was entranced in his eyes, like they were compelling her to stay still. For some reason she held up hand up to break the closed space they had, Law was impatient.

"Yeah I'm hungry.. But I prefer to have fruit" she said casually, her gaze following the Heart Captain roll out of bed and was putting on his shoes. Nami didn't know why but she was curious why hasn't he had any women on him like Zoro does when they had rescued and Island.

Nami has never once seen Law with anyone and she just felt bad for him.

"Would you stop staring at me?" He growled at her. Law didn't want to show her he was enjoying her staring at him.

Before he could leave she stopped him real fast "Trao-kun.. Ah- Never mind I will ask when you get back. She wanted to know, she was to to curious about his life. He felt puzzled to see that Nami was anxious to ask him something "I'll be right back." he turned his back on her and the man walked out of his room. The feeling of being with her alone, everyone in the Polar Tang ended up being on the deck as from what Law heard they were all talking about Nami and their Captain.

Law felt wary after that after wards he just thought later that day he would shut the crew up.

Later he arrived with a big plate of fruit and a cup of iced water. Nami sat there watching in admiration as Law struggled a bit, nothing else would have been entertaining than this cause in reality all he was ever good at was causing trouble and making other's worry. Nami smiled when he gave her the plate so he could set the water on the stand beside them.

The male sat beside her with an agitated look on his face, he sighed when she was reaching for the water. He knew that from that moment Nami was going to be much of a pain in the ass, he gave her the glass of water to her. Law was just giving her extra hands, the plate was taken from her, he wanted a piece of fruit before feeding her. He took a piece of Watermelon into his mouth "So, how are you feeling? Has the pain you had dampened down yet?" he said in a flat tone.

"No not really, but I can manage it" she assertively said, he nodded, understanding that she was now able to handle the pain, but she needed to stretch and get her muscles back into gear as before.

The orange haired Navigator had her thoughts running all over the place, she didn't understand why it was like that, the Surgeon picked up a fork he had and picked up a piece of Watermelon. He was lost in his own thought's as he fed her.

'Does this guy what-so-ever have interest in girls? I mean I never seen him blush nor check out anyone.. And to top it off he never flirted with any females. Ah! And as a matter a fact he's always hard to read, I never see him be fond over one I'm scared to ask he might just stop feeding me.. No way i'll ask it's always been stuck in my mind' she cleared her throat, catching his attention again.

"Trao-kun, are you interested in girls? No wait, never mind that have you ever slept with one? I never see you with one especially not even ta-" she was interrupted immediately by Law as he was shoving a orange in her mouth avoiding her gaze. Was this guy really embarrassed over something so small? Nami didn't know if he heard her or he was just to embarrassed.

Law felt his face heat up, he was going to silence the troublesome woman with a cold brush off. The Surgeon closed his eyes feeding her a slice of an apple "Just finish eating without a word Nami-ya." he said in a irritated tone. A small sweat drop formed on his forehead and cheek, of course he wanted to run away from the topic she was nagging at.

'What the hell..' he thought in surprise.

Before Nami could say another word he shoved a piece of fruit in her mouth, the Navigator tried to spit it out before she had a chance to do so he just shoved another one into her mouth on purpose. After giving her another one, he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth "I said eat Nami-ya" he warned her this time, but colder. A sweat drop formed on her cheek.

'What the hell!? I'm just thirsty you damn unreasonable jerk!'

She chewed them and quickly swallowed "Damn you idiot! I'm thirsty!" she yelled impatiently at the Heart Pirate Captain that sat in front of her.

His face was just as stoic as ever "Sorry" he said nonchalantly.

Instead he gave her the water "Keep it with you for now" She nodded.

It was the chance to ask him, she hurriedly asked him "Answer me Law! I'm curious I really want to know are you a virgin? How many girls did you get with? I've never seen any girls with you, are you gay?" she thousands of unwanted questions at him.

Somehow Law felt offended did he look gay? Or did he seem gay?

He closed his eyes and spoke as nicely as he could "Eat Nami-ya that's very bold of you too ask. But, that really disturbs me"

Nami pursed her lips, looking away she knew she was pressuring him, but that didn't change the way she felt. "I at least deserve an answer! I'm just curious.. Geez, don't shut me up anymore I can speak freely as I please." the agitated Captain sighed.

'Why does it matter to her?' he thought. "No I never committed myself to anybody. No I'm not a virgin, yes I've slept with girls, and no I'm not gay I never bothered to surround myself with women in front of people because I'm picky with girls and you guys never caught me with one because I didn't bother to grab one." he said flatly, hoping she'd stop with these barrages of questions.

But Nami still pursued "What kind of girls do you like anyway?" the questions were becoming personal. And they were invading his space and comfort.

He gripped the fork in his hand, she struck a nerve he started stabbing 5 different fruits, shoving the fork down her mouth. Before Nami could spit them out he covered her mouth with his hand. Law picked up some Strawberry's, about to shove them in her mouth just when she held her hand up, shaking badly from how terrified she was because of him. She wanted him to stop, she just wanted to eat peacefully and have a conversation that was interesting. And also to stop him from shoving things inside her mouth.

The Navigator chewed as fast as she could, swallowing down the fruits "Answer me already! It doesn't hurt too gi-" Law shoved the Strawberry's inside her mouth, after wards he grabbed a piece of Watermelon, he held her jaw in his hand, shoving the fruit in her mouth.

Law sighed calmly. "Why does it matter too you?" he asked bitterly, avoiding her gaze, she finished the last bite he forced her to take "Trao-kun it matters because I wonder if you ever get bored and need a woman to comfort you in the least.." she grabbed his arm. He pulled away with a snarky attitude that made Nami grimace, she was getting irritated with him just as he was with her.

"I swear if you shove another fruit in my mouth I'll smack your facial hair right off your face. It isn't hard to answer me so please?"

He grinned at the way she said it, he finally gave into her, she was just to cute and funny so he might as well be honest "Geez, you're so mouthy today, I guess if it makes you happy too know what type of girls I like I will tell you. I like girls like you, but I wouldn't date you, you're too vicious and I think I'd lose all my money before I even get to touch you let alone I'd probably have your hand imprinted on my face everyday." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nami was shocked by the sudden confession, but she wasn't sure if he meant he liked her.

She giggled behind her hand "Your funny Traoguy-kun I wouldn't do that to you ... If I love a man I'd treat him the way I would want to be treated, but that's interesting that you like girls like me I think I'll finish eating now." speaking frankly, The air became awkward while he fed her but he was glad she stopped asking weird questions. However, Law didn't feel comfortable at all being alone with her, they only exchanged a few words before she went back to sleep her appetite being quenched.

The crew came inside from being on the deck they were hungry, the other half came back from searching for the Cave they seemed so down in the dumps "Captain we couldn't find the Cave I could have sworn I saw it this morning." Bepo complained.

"Get some rest. We'll set out to look for it in the morning, okay? We need to eat first and then we can fool around all we want" Law said assuring the trio that they will find it right away after a good search.

Bepo just grinned, back in great spirits "Aye aye Captain" the Polar Bear missed his Captain after being away from him for so long, he didn't expect Law to be back right away did something happen for them to be back so early? But he shrugged it off if something bad had happened then Law would have a troubled expression that only his crew can see and no one else. Bepo pulled his Captain into a huge hug, rubbing his fluffy face against his Captain's face.

After a minute passed he stopped, he pulled away "By the way Captain why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked curiously.

Shachi and Penguin blushed.

"Captain must have gotten attacked by that cute little Navigator, hmm?" Shachi joked, having his comrade Penguin chime in "Mhm, he must have been while the half of us went out to search for the treasure. I didn't know you were that naughty Captain" Law rolled his eyes, he wasn't that much of a sick perv, as a matter of fact he wasn't even a perv at all from the beginning he kept a low profile.

"You guys really? I wouldn't lay a single finger on her, she isn't my type and I'm sure you all remember she doesn't belong to me I'm not that much for a scum to steal a woman away when shes in love with someone" Shachi knew he was wrong. She didn't belong to any one not at that very moment she was still single and no one even said anything about her being with anyone. He got suspicious of his Captain because he got cold after saying those word's, they didn't know from then on that they were saying absurd things that would upset him.

Penguin kept his mouth shut after feeling the air change around them, it was all because they opened their mouths. Penguin wasn't sure but he suspected his Captain had something for Nami.

Law spoke up "Anyways let's not pry into it I'm hungry" he says flatly, great they made there Captain upset. He walked towards the Kitchen leaving the boys behind with the Mink Polar Bear.

Shachi walked behind his Captain over to the Kitchen he was extremely hungry, whilst a Penguin is standing beside Bepo. "Captain's never been so cold when it comes to this.. You idiots will never understand a man's romance if he has something for some one never question it or joke about it" Bepo spoke seriously in a deep pitched voice. Penguin wasn't bothered by it he was rooting for his Captain, but he wasn't sure if he would get hurt and it did tug at his heart a little, it was only this time he was allowing Bepo to speak wisely, with not a care if he was an idiot.

It was a mistake the male made on his own.

After he had eaten he went over to check on Nami for the time being.

He was beside Nami, leaning over to crouch beside the Navigator.

Law stared at her for what seemed like 4 minutes, a strong urge of wanting to poke her cute face overwhelmed him. The male gave in and started poking her awake on her good side, she woke up slowly from the way he was poking her, Nami was humming to it.

Her eyes shot open, she spoke in a startled tone "Law! Don't you dare do that again! I was about to scream.. The way you were staring at me.. Where you like that this whole time!?" The Surgeon face palmed his forehead, looking down at the floor beneath him, trying his best on holding back his laughter. He finally then looked back up at her with a serious face.

He stood up from his spot "Get dressed or I'll dress you, your choice dinner was over like a few minutes ago you need to eat something" he ignored her question coldly.

The Surgeon was doing it on purpose because she wasn't anyone who could just ask him questions easily and expect an answer from him right away, if she really wanted to know she could keep pressing on. But that didn't seem to be the case.

"No i'll dress myself I'll see you later I will be in the Kitchen. In a little" she puffed her cheeks in a pout, waiting for Law to give her an answer, but she knew she lost the battle. The Navigator was going to have to ask the man himself, Law left the room heading deep into the Polar Tang because he needed to get away from her, 'Cute Nami-ya, cute.'

Nami sighed in frustration, 'I swear these guys really know how to wake people up. Especially piss me off, they just know what to do.. I miss everyone, and I miss Luffy so much' she slowly got up from the bed, deep in thought, The feeling in her muscles that ached were being relaxed when she slowly stretched. But shaking intensely from the pain that kicked up a notch in her joints.

She dressed herself in a Turtleneck shirt and Jeans making sure they didn't tug on her stitches. Nami put on her necklace she kept from the last time she got treasures with Luffy, recalling the moments that happen. The man was jumping in joy "Nami! Look I found so much treasure come here!" he said loudly in bliss, he tugged on her arm leading her to the Underground Tunnel he had found. She felt awed when she seen Luffy with a smile she never seen him ever wear, intimate, and very adoring as if he had wanted this moment to come true. But she didn't know the whole time Luffy had seen her differently. He loved her secretly because he wasn't so sure how the crew would react, nor did he want Nami herself to reject him.

The man loved her so much he would go beyond to show her the treasures he found. And he would shower her in happiness, not because Genzo told him to but because he did from the bottom of his heart. Nojiko from then on understood why Nami was so torn and confused when she went back to be at Arlong's side, Nami was in love with Luffy from the moment she first seen him, it was Love at first sight. The moment they locked eyes on each other when they were escaping the ships they were on back in East Blue was like fate telling her its begun. The Romance Dawn had already begun from that moment Luffy took Coby off of Alvida's ship.

She blushed at the amorous memory the Adventures they had from the beginning to the New World was heart wrecking since she wasn't around Luffy to tell him.

Missing him more than she had thought, it made her want to cry more the loneliness void, the quiet and non chaotic environment reminded her she has to wait for the crew and Luffy himself to resurface. And she knew that it would take long. She composed herself, rubbing the tears away gently, she smiled, but the feeling of her chest being squeezed tightened.

Nami walked out of Law's room "I'm going too find you when I get fully recovered Luffy, please wait I still haven't told you how I felt. I have faith in you please cause some trouble so I can find you" she poke under her breath, the soft voice had shook a little.

She really was suffering.

Luffy was wondering what kind of crazy Island he got stuck on.

He walked around in the forest until he spotted a Village near by, but he was on top of a mountain. That didn't stop the male from slinging himself towards the Village, the light's had flickered like they were having a party, and were in different colors.

The Straw Hat Captain had been so relieved and happy to see the place shining. Since he had been living off the Tigers and Animals that he had haunted down.

"There's a big party over there it sounds like it's so lively. I want too eat all the meat they have! Ah I almost forgot what did Nami want to tell me? Hmmm... I know it was important by the look on her face, I can't wait to see her i need to tell her something to I sure really do miss her. I wish I could see her already! Well it can't be fretted on. It will have to wait and I'll have to deal with it. Shishishi Yosh! Foodd!" he said in a resolute manner.

He had mustered up all the courage to tell her how he really felt and how much he want's to be with her. But from that moment he didn't know he would see her in that way.

Luffy had wrecked the party the Village had.

Laughing hysterically when he landed on his head and butt, he didn't feel the pain but he felt gross "Ah~! I startled myself I actually thought I was going to die! Man I forget that I'm rubber sometimes!" he composed himself after seeing a bunch of people staring at him.

"STRAAAWWW HATTT!? WHAT A BIG COINCIDENCE! HIS NAVIGATOR WAS JUST HERE 3 DAYS AGO!" they all shouted in disbelief, shocked, his face went serious.

"Wait? What you guys seen Nami? How was she?! How did she get separated from the crew?! How did she escape? Why isn't she with my crew! Agghh this is all head breaking! Someone please explain where did Nami go!?" he pleaded for answers. He felt so stressed out.

A women, petite, with a waitress outfit walked out of the crowd.

Giving him a hand too get back on his feet she had the warmest smile.

She spoke first "I've seen her. We talked not to long ago, come with me you'll get the answers you want Hun. First, don't you want some Food and Water? You look like you haven't eaten properly in days. And you need a Shower" the woman eyed him up and down.

Luffy took her hand, she helped him up, he glanced at her warily, still having the benefit of the doubt "I want food and I want you to tell me everything about Nami!" he yelled.

The woman chuckled "Just like the stories that have been told you really are bossy and funny." she says in a pleased tone. Just as she had expected, she was happy to meet the boy.

He grinned "Of course, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" the whole town went back to their partying, laughing at Luffy's comment. They were secretly happy that they seen the future Pirate King crash their party.

The woman took him in, serving him all different kinds of meat just as he had requested. She gave him a big pot of curry and rice at a different table closer to the register, the girl sat the water on the table along with the booze.

Finally she spoke up after letting him eat first before she talked about things, "It's free, all for you to eat. Until you've had your fill I'm going too explain, hopefully you hear me and pay attention." from then on she got the Straw Hat man's attention very quickly.

And he began to eat slowly, savoring the food as he waited to listen to the girls word's. Making sure he didn't miss a single thing that came out of her mouth, he said "Talk already." Luffy said impatiently. Then she started explaining things. From the beginning from what Nami told her to the ending of her going too meet Law and get help, not leaving any word out. Even when she talked about her feelings she had for Luffy and her wanting to be with him, romantically.

Luffy pulled his Straw Hat down, covering his eyes, after he finished drinking the Sake she had given him.

'So that's what Nami wanted to tell me.. I guess I wasn't the only one, I'm glad she feels the same way. I love it! She's so smart she went to Traoguy's help.. But that bastard Eustass Captain Kid.. I'll beat his ass to a pulp for touching her and taking advantage of her! I can't waste anymore time here.'

The waitress grinned.

She told Luffy in a ecstatic tone "I'll help you find her! She gave me a piece of his Vivre Card just in case if i ever seen you. Although that was a risky thing she had done. Anyways! First let's get you showered I'll take you to the restroom I'll wash your clothes real quick. We can't waste anymore time, we'll leave as soon as you're ready!" she grabbed his arm.

Startling him "Thank you, you're so nice!" he said in a elated tone.

She giggled "Ah no problem. I'm a big fan of yours anyway! So it's an honor to have met you and helping you as well" she says cheerfully, smiling as she guided him towards the Shower happy that Nami will get to reunite with her lover once again.

Luffy took his time thinking, while bathing, whilst his clothes were washing.

'Nami I wonder if you're okay with Traoguy.. But I really want too see you I feel like it's been weeks already~' he frowned.

The male was wondering who allowed Eustass to Shower with her alone. He wasn't so stupid there had to be someone who allowed them to use the Shower. And why didn't they stop him from raping her? Knowing how ugly and disgusting Eustass is from the New's hurted his heart, he didn't want to accept the fact that the Red head was like that. Luffy expected the New's to be fake just like every Pirate.

Luffy didn't like what Eustass did too her, no one would like someone else touching there women, it's just how it is. The Straw Hat appeared stupid and dumb, but deep down he wasn't, he just did it for fun and too piss off people, and to make them laugh. All he wanted was too confess his love for her, but he felt like he couldn't because he was too afraid of how mad she would get with him, after all she was scary.

But that's what he loved about her, he loved her personality she has so much strong will and she was the only one to get too him emotionally deep. Everybody on the Sunny knew that Nami and Luffy were into each other, but they also knew that the pair didn't have any courage to tell each other. It was clear as the cloudless Day, they were madly in love with each other.

He hoped that Traoguy was taking extra good care of her, and certainly not letting her get hurt. If he let anybody touch a single hair on her, he will surely punch Law with his pure strength and Luffy was expecting her to be in the same shape she was in with Eustass, but getting healed and a lot better.

He hoped to see her smiling and to hear the way she says Luffy once more. No. He wanted to hear it every Day and every Night.

When the woman showed up she knocked on the door, making Luffy jump out of his thoughts.

"Luffy I got your clothes washed! Are you almost done?" she asked.

The Straw Hat's Captain quickly finished washing his body from the soap he was using, "Y-Yeah just a second" he stretched an arm out to the door, opening it a little just enough for him to grab his clothes from the women who was holding them.

"Be careful don't drop them!" she reminded him kindly, "Thank you!" he shouted as he closed the door.

After 5 minutes have passed the male walked out of the Bathroom.

He walked down a hallway, Luffy sat down where Nami had sat at the table unconsciously. The male waited for the girl too come out. His eyes wondered around and the laid on the Table right in front of him, he seen Nami's hand writing, he knew it all too well.

The little writing said "I love Luffy, I hope I'll see him sooner than later.. I miss him so much it actually hurts." It made Luffy smile. It was so adorably cute and very heart-felt, he felt his chest and stomach flutter in bliss.

But his heart ached at the same time, he wanted to see her as well, just as she much as she want's to see him.

Waitress-San came out with her bag in tow and a Log Pose "The ship's all set and stocked let's go!" she headed towards Luffy's Table. Leaving a paper behind with a Vase on it. He ran towards the harbor dragging the girl along with him.

The paper said "I'll be back Gada-Chan! I'm dropping Luffy off since Nami asked me to if I ever seen him -love Pach-Chan" they got on the small boat, but it was big enough so they could sleep. If they ever got tired. Luffy was excited with Adventure rushing in his vein's and the adrenaline to find Nami before the others.

'I'm coming Nami! I hope your in a better condition & smiling!'

Sailing out in the New world too find his Navigator.

Nami ate dinner with a smile all by herself at the Table, suffering inside to see Luffy. Already having mixed feelings about Law.

Law feelings were stirring around, the feeling in his stomach worsening, he was truly taken by her.

Eustass arrived at the Village Law and Nami stayed at.

The love triangle formed a 3 way fight. Something menacing was brewing and it may happen on a different Island.


End file.
